Always
by hello-nurse2005
Summary: AU Yet another Lily/Sev what if fic...
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I nearly forgot. Thank you so much to Felicia, my friendee and fellow Snape fan girl. To snapegirl (kathy) who helped loads with the first chapter. Thank you! To Rose who helped beta. To the best beta in the world Sindie... you are truly awesome! Any mistakes are mine because I do the final edit. To Irin, thanks for letting me bounce ideas off you! You girls are all so awesome and this fic wouldn't happen without you!

October 31, 1979

10:35 p.m.

Severus Snape moved silently through the cool night air, in his hand a crumpled wedding announcement.

His rage had quelled somewhat. He really couldn't blame her. He had practically pushed her into the arms of another man, a man he loathed. The streets of London were brightly lit around him, even at this late hour. He had to see her, just one last time before she belonged to** him**... It was no secret she was staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight and would Apparate to Godric's Hollow tomorrow afternoon to be married in the small church there. No doubt Sirius Black and James Potter, along with the rest of the Marauders, were drinking themselves into a stupor, and Merlin only knew what other debauchery they were up to tonight at Potter's bachelor party in Godric's Hollow.

He hesitated at the door he knew to be hers, his hand raised to knock, then changed his mind and tried the knob. It was unlocked; Severus sighed. "So careless...What if it had been someone out to hurt you?" he murmured. He crept inside and moved silently around the room until he found her asleep in the bed, the sheet tangled around her ankles. Her long beautiful red hair fanned out across the pillow. The fireplace was lit, giving the room a soft, warm glow. Severus peered across the room at the ivory wedding dress hanging on the closet door. The sight of it caused bitter bile to rise in his throat.

His broken heart began to ache again at the mere sight and smell of her. Never had a woman made him feel so alive inside. For so long he had danced around his feelings for her. Gingerly, he caressed a strand of her silky hair, letting it slide between his fingers.

He carefully leaned over her as she slept and breathed in her scent. She slept peacefully, her lashes lying in crescent fans upon her cheeks. He tenderly brushed a stray lock of hair back from her face. The white T-shirt she wore scarcely covered the smooth curve of her hip and thigh. He could see the lace edge of her knickers peeking out from beneath the hem. Severus deliberately forced his eyes away, carefully covering her with the sheet on the bed. He could see James Potter in his mind, touching her, kissing her, doing everything he had longed to do for so many years. It was maddening, and once again, he pushed down the rage building within. He all too soon found his eyes wandering back to her, watching the pale thin material of the sheet slowly settle and cling to the outline of her form, enveloping her with a warmth and intimacy he feared he could never share. If it were possible to be jealous of a mere piece of cloth, then he was wickedly jealous. As he stood looking down at her, overcome by the futility of his insane impulse, he lost his nerve. Why had he even come here? He could give her nothing but pain and death.

He leaned over her and gently kissed her rosy lips and whispered, "I have to go now; if I don't, I don't know what might happen." He quickly moved across the room to the door, prepared to leave. Suddenly, he sensed movement behind him. He slowly turned and saw her sitting up, calmly gazing at him with sleepy eyes.

"Sev?" Lily breathed, her voice heavy with sleep. "What are you doing here? This is very odd, even for you."

He began to form a lie, and then found it wasn't worth the effort. She knew him too well. He said nothing, merely looked at her, allowing his many tumultuous emotions to play across his normally stoic face.

She slid out of the bed and moved toward him, her skin luminous in the milky light of the moon pooling through the window. The scent of her surrounded him, filling his senses until his mind spun helplessly. A jolt of desire and passion coursed through him.

Gazing deeply into his eyes, Lily took a tentative step forward, so that their bodies touched. Shoulders, legs, hips... He felt as though someone had cast Incendio upon him. He was on fire. He spread his hands across her back, feeling the warmth of her skin.

"Sev?" Lily whispered, her voice slightly trembling.

"Lily, I-I-" he said, his breath stirring the fine hairs at her temple.

He began to lie to himself, to ignore his conscience, to push at the boundaries that separated them. He wanted to turn his back on the dark half of himself that cried out that this could not happen, that this **must **not happen. He tilted her face up to his and kissed her. For a brief moment, he thought the world had taken a half-turn around him. He pulled her impossibly closer, feeling the warm length of her body press maddeningly against his. He tore his mouth from hers, kissing his way along her cheek and down her throat to the spot where her pulse hammered beneath the skin; he lingered there, torturing himself with the thought of what could lie within the breath of her consent. _Stop! She's not for you! You don't deserve her!_ the sensible part of his mind screamed. Wrenched from the summit of lust and desire, he turned his face from her.

Lily felt the length of his body stiffen against her as he turned his face away. She caught a glimpse of his face and saw the anguish there. She looked away quickly, ashamed and a little angry at herself.

"Lily, I shouldn't have come here," he said as he turned to leave.

"Then why did you come here, Sev? To torture yourself a little more? Or to hurt me a little more?" Lily asked sharply.

"Why him?" he said simply, his voice low, almost guttural.

"What?" Lily asked, turning away from his dark burning eyes.

"Why must it be James Potter?" Severus spat.

Lily whirled around. "Is that what this little visit is about? Jealousy? Old schoolyard grudges? Severus Snape, you are really unbelievable. It was not so long ago you were ready to write me off and run away into the horizon with your Death Eater mates. Now, here you are, right on time-"

"No, you're wrong-" he began.

"Save it, Sev-"

His eyes blazed with anger at her unjust accusation. "**I** left you? I beg to differ, Lily Evans. That's not the way I remember it. I remember coming and begging you to forgive me and you telling me to save my breath! You wouldn't even listen to me. Me, your best friend, who defended and protected you from that bloody bastard all those years, and yet you were willing to throw all that away for a damn rich prat who only wanted you because you played hard to get!"

"He loves me! Can you believe it, Severus? Pureblood James Potter loves a Mudblood!" Lily retorted, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Guess what else? He is not ashamed to love a Mudblood. Can you say the same, Severus?"

"I was never ashamed of you, Lily. That word was not something I ever intended to say; it slipped out in the heat of my temper-"

"I would have never called you that—" she began.

"Well, pardon me for not being so bloody perfect," he snarled. "Have you never said something you regretted during an argument, something you wish to hell had never passed your lips? Something hurtful and cruel to the one you least wanted to hurt? I did. There is nothing I regret more in my life than using that vile word against you. I love you more than my own existence," Severus said in a gritty low voice. "He cannot love you more than I; that would be impossible."

Lily moved away from him and stood by the window, immediately wishing she could reach out and pull those words back inside herself. He was right. She had no right to judge him. Her fingers clenched upon the windowsill, wishing he had spoken those words years ago. Why can you say them now and not then? she wondered. What might have been if he had?

"Tell me you are in love with him and you will never see me again," Severus said evenly.

"I c-can't, but it does not matter anyway. What would your friends say if you suddenly admitted to being in love with a Mudblood? What would your Dark Lord say?"

Severus moved in a blur and yanked her away from the moonlit window. His fingers dug painfully into her shoulders. His eyes were wild and feral. She had never seen him so uncontrolled...so emotional. "Hear me now, Lily. I am not one of them. I never was. I joined them out of bitterness and anger, but I never believed as they did. I do not worship him. I do not belong to him; he believes I do, but he was never further from the truth. If you know nothing else about me, then you should know that."

"Sev, I don't-" Lily began, but her voice stilled as Severus pulled his wand from his cloak.

"Expecto Patronum," Severus murmured softly and a small silvery doe leaped from the end of his wand and cantered gracefully about the room before disappearing. Lily's eyes widened in understanding of the significance the Patronus.

"Oh Sev, I don't know why I ever thought—"

He kissed her into silence, and for a brief moment she halfheartedly attempted to pull away in shock, but passion and fate tend to have minds of their own, and they both fell to the floor. They writhed wildly together, turning over and over. In a whisper their clothes were gone, leaving only the cool night air between them. His mouth closed over hers, a demanding touch that set out to quell her doubts and fears. All the loneliness, the need, the urgency of their long pent-up emotions swept over them. He kissed her with a tenderness and a passion that spoke to her far more than his words had.

A yearning ache invaded her body, spreading through her like wildfire; all thoughts of anyone or anything but him was swept from her mind. She wanted to be one with him...if not forever, then just for this brief stolen moment in time. She gave herself to him without reservation, her bare skin overwhelmingly aware of his touch so foreign on the intimate parts of her body, yet so familiar. Even though he might have harmed people in the past, she saw beyond his darkness to the sweet light in his soul. His lips claimed hers again. She felt her body fill with him. She trembled with the ecstasy of their union. Never had she imagined it could be like this, never, not in her wildest dreams. They moved together as one. Severus groaned and allowed his emotions free reign, allowed himself to feel all of the passion and adoration he had been smothering for years. This was his one true love, and he cherished this forbidden interlude as he did nothing else in his life. He found sweet release in her arms.

They reluctantly drew apart after an eternity and stared at each other, their faces flushed from passion and shock. Neither spoke as they pulled on their clothes. He didn't have to say he was sorry; it was broadcasted in the way he fumbled with his clothes.

"Lily, don't hate me," he whispered, pulling her so tightly against him, it made her ribs hurt. "Please don't hate me. I didn't mean to do that to you-at least not like that. I swear... I didn't mean to do that to you. I hope I am struck dead this instant if you hate me."

She pulled him as close as she could. "Sev, I don't hate you," she whispered as she leaned against his chest. "How could I? I do love you. You didn't do anything I didn't want. I could have stopped you if I had really wanted to." They both knew the latter was a lie. "I shouldn't have said those horrible things. I shouldn't have pushed you."

Severus stared at her incredulously. "How can you say that? After what I've done, you should be trying to curse me!"

Lily gave him a slightly wicked smile. "Who said I wasn't going to curse you? Severus Snape, you are a good man; you just don't know it yet."

He shook his head as he pulled her close. They sat together in silence for what could have been forever or just minutes. This has been a strange sort of night, Lily thought, as she leaned against him; it was as if the stars had planned it long ago and it was their fate, right or wrong.

End Part


	2. Chapter 2

July 30, 1980

Dusk

Severus was still clutching his searing forearm as he Apparated where Voldemort had called him. He had no knowledge of any attacks planned for tonight. He scanned the area of Hogsmeade. The street was utter chaos outside the Hog's Head Inn. Obviously, Death Eaters had stumbled upon an informal meeting of the Order. The few Order members present and still able to cast curses were already outnumbered. Severus quickly recognized Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and several others. His stomach churned and his throat tightened when he saw Lily in the mix. Potter was standing in front of her, ever the Gryffindor playing the white knight. Severus snorted. He knew just as Potter did; she could hold her own as well as either of them.

Bellatrix Lestrange was easily identifiable, not only by her overactive mouth; she rarely bothered with the Death Eater regalia. Though Severus was well aware she had always been a bit...well, crazy, he had often wondered if being the Dark Lord's personal concubine might have been enough to push her into a complete break with reality. Severus swiftly moved to action as he realized Bellatrix had singled out Lily for some reason. Severus cringed beneath his mask as Bellatrix tauntingly called Lily's name in that chilling singsong voice as she raced toward her.

"Lily!" Severus heard Potter scream, his voice cracking. "Get out of here! Now!"

Lily turned on the spot to Apparate away, but Death Eaters had already cast anti-Apparition wards on the immediate area. You could only Apparate to or from the area if you bore the Dark Mark.

"Run past the wards!" Potter commanded, for once being less than dense.

Lily was already barreling toward the Shrieking Shack and the dense line of trees available for cover there. Potter was distracted by Lily for one instant too long, and Bellatrix was able to hit him with _Sectumsempra_ and _Stupefy_ spells. He crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap. Severus flicked a _Hemabate _spell in the fallen Auror's general direction to stop the blood flow as he continued on his intended course after Bellatrix and Lily. He purposefully moved through the battle, effectively shielding and dodging curses, while sending ill-aimed hexes at the Order members still fighting. Severus was able to close the gap between his targets and himself quickly. He could see Lily's long red hair just ahead of him, only a couple of meters away, unaware of his presence. Severus felt the corners of his mouth turn up. Lily was certainly holding her own against Bellatrix. But Bella was far too unpredictable; he had to get Lily to safety while he could without being exposed. Drawing closer to Lily, he could see she was exhausted from the physical and magical exertion. She was breathing heavily, and her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. She was crouched behind a tree, using it as cover as she dueled with Bellatrix, her back to him. There was no time to warn her. Severus grabbed her robes and Apparated to Spinner's End.

Severus stumbled and released Lily's robes as he came to rest in the sitting room at Spinner's End, their wands clattering to the floor. As he was attempting to stand upright, the breath was knocked out of him, and it felt as if a wild cat had descended upon him. His hood and mask were knocked off, and nails raked across his face, drawing blood. He struggled with Lily briefly, easily pinning her arms to her sides, and he held her against him, her back pressed firmly against his chest

"Lily, calm down... It is me...It is Severus. You are safe."

He felt her relax against him as she recognized his distinct voice, and he released her. She spun around and stared at him, taking in his robes, the hood, and finally the Death Eater mask on the floor at his feet.

"You!" Lily launched herself at him and started punching every inch of him she could reach. "I trusted you!"

"Lily- wait- you do not understand - wait!"

"How- could - you - sell- your - soul - to - that - evil - bastard?" She punctuated every word with a blow. "I - trusted - you!"

Severus struggled to grasp her arms, and he pinned them to her sides again.

"Lily, I told you I was never his. That is the truth. I would not lie to you. I'm in the Order."

She stopped struggling against him, and he slowly released her again. She turned to him, searching his eyes. "You're the spy?" she gasped.

Severus nodded.

"Dumbledore has hinted someone was feeding the Order inside information. How long?"

"Almost since the moment that monster marked me, I've been unofficially giving Dumbledore information. I officially joined the Order last November. Dumbledore has me feeding the Death Eaters truth mixed with lies." Severus sneered and rolled his eyes. "As a Potions master, I have moved up in the ranks as a Death Eater. I'm now one of his most loyal servants."

"Blimey... Sev...a double agent." Lily grasped his arms and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, pressing her face into his firm chest. "I'm so glad I haven't lost you to them."

Severus held Lily to him, savoring the moment. Pulling her closer, he noticed there was something large and round pressing against him. His eyes widened, and he gently pushed her from him so her could see her. He put his hands on her rounded stomach, easily hidden by the voluminous robes she was wearing. He was promptly rewarded with a soft nudge against his palm. Severus's thoughts began to spin- _A child- Trelawney- the partial prophecy he had told the Dark Lord, thinking no one would take that old fraud seriously. Born as the seventh month dies_.

"Lily- a-are you-" He could not finish the question, not when the answer presented itself so clearly in front of him. "When will your child be born?"

"I'm due August fif-fifteenth," Lily answered, carefully gauging Severus's reaction.

Severus released the breath he was holding. _Born as the seventh month dies._ Lily was safe. Inwardly, he winced, for the thought of Lily carrying Potter's child caused him no small amount of pain.

Lily filed his reaction away, as there were more pressing matters at hand. "Sev, did you see James in Hogsmeade? Was he all right? Remus?"

Severus sighed as he retrieved both wands from floor and handed Lily hers, tucking his own inside his robes. "Lupin was still fighting last I saw. Potter, however, was on the receiving end of a Cutting Curse and Stupefying Spell cast by Bellatrix."

"What do you think happened?"

Severus shook his head. "I can see if Dumbledore has any news. I'm sure Aurors have arrived in Hogsmeade by now." He strode over to the fireplace and tossed Floo Powder into the low burning embers, and green flames roared to life. "You will be safe here. I will return as quickly as possible," Severus said as he stepped into the flames. "Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office."

Lily slumped in the chair nearest to the hearth as she watched Severus disappear into the Floo Network. She wasn't sure how she felt about the look of relief on Severus' face when told him the incorrect due date. She was actually due the fifth, not the fifteenth. Was that heavy feeling in her stomach disappointment that he was relieved? Why did she lie in the first place? Lily rubbed her hands across her face. _To cover your ass, of course. You cheated on James!_ If she had known Sev was a spy for Order back in the fall, would she have even married James? He and the Marauders had been there for her in a time in seventh year when there had been no one else. Her parents dead, Petunia as prejudiced as ever, and Severus' friendship had been tossed away by her own hand. James had just lost his parents, and they had come together with that in common, and he had turned out to be more thoughtful than she had previously given him credit for- at least to her. She had grown to love him, but still, Severus had occupied a much larger piece of her heart. Lily had wanted to reach out to him numerous times, but her own stupid Gryffindor pride had stopped her. When Severus had shown up in her room the night before the wedding, she had been distrustful, but secretly thrilled. How wrong was it to be marrying one man when your thoughts were filled by another? Lily stared into the fire as she waited for Severus' return, torturing herself with what might have been had he confided in her that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily jumped as the Floo roared to life again and Severus stepped through, looking grim.

Lily scrambled from the chair to his side.

"Sev?" Lily prompted weakly.

"They are alive, or least they were," Severus informed her, "Death Eaters took them. I am certain they will be attempting to elicit information from them."

"Torture," Lily said flatly, her eyes burning with tears.

"I am afraid so," Severus said, watching silent tears slide down Lily's face; he couldn't bear it even if they were shed for that blasted Potter. Severus warred within himself, it would be so easy to feign a rescue mission, so easy for James Potter to die leaving Lily the grieving widow, seeking comfort in her childhood friend's arms. But, Severus could not bring himself to do such a thing to her. Sighing, he knew what must be done; he wanted her to have happiness, even at the cost of his own. "I know where Potter and Lupin were most likely taken...Malfoy Manor."

"Can you get the Aurors in?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No," Severus shook his head, "far too many protective wards in place."

Lily slumped into the chair once more, roughly swiping the tears from her cheeks. "So that's it? There is no hope then?"

Severus kneeled on the floor at her feet, hooked his finger gently beneath her chin, and tilted her face up. "I do not want you to cry, Lily. The Aurors cannot hope to get into Malfoy Manor, but I assure you that I can gain entry quite easily."

"Oh, Sev, you can't...what if-"

Severus held up his hand, effectively quieting her. "Do not worry, Lily; it will be fine. I have a plan. Tomorrow night there will be a Dark Revel. I am usually not required to attend them. As the Dark Lord's Potion master, I cannot taint my hands with the blood of others... or so he believes. There will be only one or two Death Eaters remaining to guard the prisoners. I can get them out then."

"Oh, Sev!" Lily exclaimed, throwing herself in Severus'arms and enveloping him in a stranglehold. Severus decided then saving Potter and Lupin might be worth the trouble if it got him permanently back into Lily's good graces.

"Sirius!" Lily exclaimed as she released Severus. "He's an Auror! He can help you! I can just Floo him at Godric's Hollow!"

Severus followed her to the fireplace and caught her wrist as she reached for the box of Floo powder. "No, Lily. The less people know I am fighting for the Light, the better. It is too dangerous."

"Sev...I have heard _he_ can read minds. What if he does that to you?" Lily asked, her green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Do not worry about me, Lily. I let him see only what I want him to see," Severus assured as he led her back to the chair and eased her into it.

"Occlumency," Lily stated, looking up at him.

"Yes, Headmaster is an excellent teacher. Of course, it does not hurt that I am a natural Occlumens, or so Dumbledore says. Now I am going to fix you some tea; you need to eat. Then I must brew a potion if this rescue mission is going to happen."

Less than an hour later, after eating the sandwiches and tea Severus had prepared, Lily was carefully creeping down the basement stairs to the potions lab. Lily smiled as she watched Severus standing over the bubbling cauldron, occasionally stirring the contents with the glass rod and dropping in ingredients as he kept glancing at the book laid out on the table. He looked up and motioned for her to join him. She peered into the cauldron and couldn't identify the shimmering green potion; the instructions for the potion were unfamiliar as well.

"Sev, there is no name for this potion. What does it do?" Lily asked as she looked up from her reading.

Severus' lips curled in a half smile. "It hides your magical signature. After I take this potion tomorrow night, I will be able to move around Malfoy Manor, performing magic, and not even Dumbledore would be able to detect I was ever there. It will appear as though Lupin and Potter escaped with no outside help. As for the lack of a name... that is because I have not yet decided on one."

Lily's eyes flew open wide. "You invented this? That's incredible, Sev!"

Severus shook his head. "Not really, Lily. I stumbled upon it accidentally while doing research on a potion with more nefarious purposes for the Dark Lord."

"What did he want a potion for?" Lily asked, her brow furrowing.

Severus watched her for a moment. "You look exhausted, Lily," Severus replied, changing the subject. "You should sit down."

He waved his hand, and Lily watched as a stool slid swiftly over the stone floor toward them. She gasped lightly as it knocked into the back of her knees, forcing her to sit heavily on it.

"Hey!" she objected, but Severus had already turned back to his cauldron, seeming not to have noticed that the stool had gone astray. She thought about getting up, but decided she was too tired and achy, and the stool was surprisingly comfortable.

"So now you're doing wand-less magic like it's nothing? You have been taking more than just Occlumency lessons from the most powerful wizard of the age," Lily accused.

"Dumbledore has taught me a few things since I have been spying for the Order," Severus agreed, "but it is likely only a tiny amount of what lies in his brilliant mind."

Severus extinguished the flame beneath the cauldron after giving the potion a final counterclockwise stir.

"Come along, Lily. The potion has to cure until morning, and you need to get some rest," Severus said, gently easing Lily up from her seat and guiding her up the wooden stairs.

Several hours later, Lily was lying in the freshly made bed of the master bedroom. Severus was sleeping in his childhood bedroom down the hall. Lily had tossed and turned. but couldn't get comfortable enough to go to sleep. The nagging pain she'd had for months in her lower back just seemed to get worse the more she tried to get comfortable.

Suddenly, Lily jumped, startled; there had been a shout like a crack in the darkness. Lily sat up in the bed, straining to see in the inky blackness. It was so quiet now; had it been her imagination?

No, there it was again; now that she was expecting it, she could identify it. Severus was screaming. Her heart pounding, Lily grabbed her wand from the side table and raced down the hall, her bare feet slapping against the wood floor.

Severus' bedroom door was slightly ajar; Lily pushed it open as she lit her wand with a _Lumos_.

He was thrashing about in the bed, soaked with sweat, moaning and pleading with someone unseen. Lily placed her still lit wand on the bedside and table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Severus, wake up," Lily said. As soon as she spoke, he stopped thrashing about as though calmed by the sound of her voice. Lily shook him awake, and his coal black eyes stared back at her.

"Lily?" Severus said, sounding confused, his silky voice a bit gravelly from his ordeal.

"You were having a nightmare," Lily said, grasping his sweaty hand.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you," Severus said, looking away.

"I wasn't asleep," Lily said succinctly as she plucked up her wand and cast a Freshening Charm over Severus and the linens. "Now, that's better."

"Thank you," Severus said, squeezing her hand.

"You're welcome," Lily said, grasping the sheet and nudging Severus over with her hip. "Now scoot. I'm going to keep the nightmares away."

"Lily, I do not think- you should not- it is not proper!" Severus finally spat out as Lily lay down beside him.

Lily laughed, the tinkling sound casting a warm glow over Severus. "Don't be silly, Severus. How many times over the years have we slept in the same bed?" Lily continued on without waiting for his reply. " Hundreds. I would find you in the middle of the night tapping on my window like an owl, hanging on that shoddy trellis as if you were a little spider monkey. You said I kept the bad dreams away." Lily rooted closer to him in the small bed and locked her arms around his thin shoulders.

"You did keep them away, Lily. I never had a nightmare at your house." Severus said, his breath stirring the fine hairs at her temple. He put his arms around her, feeling the fluttering movements of Potter's child within and sighed, drifting off to sleep, thinking about what might have been.

The evening of July thirty-first came far too quickly for Severus Snape. He wasn't looking forward to infiltrating Malfoy Manor to rescue Potter and the werewolf, but one look into Lily's bright green eyes turned him into an agreeable lump of a man. Severus downed a dose of the potion he had made the night before, placed the rest in dose-sized flasks, tucked them into his robes and ascended the rickety basement stairs, where Lily was waiting for him. She stood silently in the kitchen with his Death Eater mask in her hands, staring down at it.

"The nightmare last night wasn't about your father, was it, Sev? It was about _him_," Lily choked out, not looking up at Severus as he entered the room.

"Yes," Severus answered quietly, pulling the mask from her hands and tilting her face up to him. He swiped away a lone tear from her cheek with a calloused thumb. "I do this so that lives may be spared, sweet Lily. They are just nightmares; they cannot hurt me."

He glanced at the Muggle clock on the wall. "It's time. The revel should be well underway. The Manor will be nearly empty. If I am not back by morning, go to Hogwarts. The Floo is open to Dumbledore's office."

Severus turned, preparing to Apparate, but Lily grabbed his robes, stopping him. She hugged him tightly, and he found his hands tangled in her hair before he realized it.

"Please be careful, Sev. I- I- just be careful," she blurted out, biting her lip, appearing to want to say more, but hesitating.

Severus frowned, wondering what was troubling her beyond the obvious. "I am always careful, Lily."

Severus turned on the spot and Apparated to a secluded spot near Malfoy Manor. After walking the short distance to the gates, he was able to glide right through the gate and wards, just as he always had. The door to the Mansion opened at the touch of his wand. Severus cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself, wincing at the cold sensation tricking down his back. It would not do for Narcissa to see him, who was likely in the nursery with young Draco. It was unlikely for her to come to the lower levels at this hour, but Severus was taking no chances. He really did not want to hex or Obliviate the young mother. Severus made his way to the dungeons; Crabbe and Mulciber were the two in charge of guarding the prisoners. He rolled eyes and sneered, not exactly the two brightest wizards in the world. But it certainly made this mission easier. Two quick _Stupefies_ later and Severus was releasing the locks and wards on the dungeon door. Severus removed the Disillusionment Charm and stepped into the dank room. He squinted in the inky blackness and cast a silent _Lumos_. Potter was on the stone floor unconscious, looking as though he'd been trampled by a Hippogriff. Lupin, who had been sitting next to him, stood shakily and was now trying to see past the blinding light.

"Severus? You- you-"

"Always the eloquent speaker, Lupin," Severus sneered as he pushed Potter none too gently over onto his back and healed some of the larger slashes on his torso. He forced the unconscious Marauder's eyelid up, checking for pupil response. "The _Cruciatus_?'

Lupin nodded. "Yes, several times. I was able to withstand more because of-"

"Yes," Severus snarled, "I know... your monthly problem does seem to have a benefit or two." Severus stood, his dark robes swirling around him. "We do not have all night, Lupin. I am not about to carry his worthless hide." Severus flicked a Featherlight Charm at the prone figure, and Lupin slung Potter over his shoulder. Severus cast a Disillusionment Charm over the three of them and walked to the main gates without incident. He spoke to the two Marauders, "When we cross the barrier, you must not let go of me or it will not let you pass. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Lupin replied, his voice seeming to come from nowhere.

Using Lupin's voice as a guide, Severus grabbed the werewolf's invisible arm and moved through the property's barrier. Once outside and a safe distance, Severus breathed a sigh of relief and removed the Disillusionment Charms. Potter was still unconscious, and Lupin was looking worse for wear. Severus wasn't sure Lupin would be able to Apparate them both to Hogwarts' Gates.

Severus sighed, "If I take Potter, do you think you can Apparate to Hogwarts gates?"

Lupin nodded and transferred his friend to Severus. Severus watched as Lupin Apparated away and quickly followed, eager to be rid of Potter.

The gates of Hogwarts opened with a touch of Severus' wand, and the three made their way to the hospital wing.

"Oh, Severus!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, bustling over. "The Headmaster said you would be coming."

Severus unceremoniously deposited Potter on the nearest bed, and Lupin sat down shakily on the one next to it.

"Madam, I will take my leave if there is nothing more," Severus said stiffly.

"Yes, yes, you can go; the Headmaster said he will be in touch," Madame Pomfrey replied absently as she began her examination.

Severus stalked over to the fireplace, tossed in the Floo Powder, and quickly found himself back in the sitting room at Spinner's End.

end part


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was not there. Perplexed, Severus was sure she would be vigilantly waiting for his return, if only for news of her husband and his pet wolf. Severus was about to ascend the staircase, when a cry sounded that made him wonder for a moment how a Banshee had gotten inside his home. In the next second, he was bounding up the stairs two at a time, wand at the ready. A second muffled cry sounded from the upstairs loo.

Severus pounded on the locked door. "Lily! What is wrong?" Severus had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he knew exactly the cause of Lily's cries.

"Severus!" Lily's strangled voice came through the door.

Forgetting he was a wizard, complete with a wand in his hand, Severus physically pushed the door open with brute force. There were small smudges of blood smeared across the white tile. Lily was on the floor leaning against the claw-footed bathtub, clutching at her abdomen. Her dark red hair was soaked with perspiration.

"Lily, I have only been gone two hours! How long have you been in pain?"

Lily shook her head. "A little since Hogsmeade-it has been getting worse all day, but I didn't think anything of it. But- but my water broke just after you left and it just got so bad so quick...I-I didn't know- I couldn't think- "

_Bloody Gryffendors! _Severus swiped his hands over his face; this could not be happening! Why now? Why him? He was surely being punished for all his transgressions. Karma and Fate certainly had ironic forms of retribution. He was about to help Lily bring James Potter's child into the world.

Lily certainly couldn't Apperate or Floo at this point. Muggle transportation was out of the question also. They would never make it to a Muggle hospital in time.

Severus was more than a little scared. He liked being in control of his surroundings and this was one situation where he was very much not in control. He was not even certain he was capable of doing this task. To be a Potions master, one needed the basics of anatomy and physiology to understand how certain potions worked on the body. Technically, he was a Healer, Third Class. Therefore, Severus intellectually knew the how-tos of childbirth, but actually doing it was another story all together.

"This is not happening on my lavatory floor," Severus said gruffly as he scooped Lily up into his arms and carried her down the hallway to the master bedroom. She grasped him around the neck, nails digging into his flesh, nearly strangling him in the process.

Once Lily was comfortably arranged on the bed, Severus quickly sent his Patronus with a message explaining the situation to both Dumbledore and Madam Promfrey and for them to come as quickly as possible. With any hope he could be saved from this disagreeable task. But for now he had to do what he could for his Lily. He then went back to the loo and grabbed a stack of towels. He quickly tore off his dark robes and tossed them on floor. He rolled up his shirt-sleeves and thoroughly scrubbed his hands in the small sink, just in case.

When he returned, Lily was writhing on the bed, panting, her hands clenching and pulling at the sheets with each contraction. He placed the towels on the bed near Lily, and she grabbed at his shirt and beseechingly looked up at him. "Please! Can't you give me a Potion? It hurts so bad. I don't think I can do this!"

Severus shook his head. "By the time it begins to work, you will not require it anymore."

"Then just _Stupefy _me! Please!"

Severus just shook his head again as he pushed the robes Lily was wearing up to her hips. A head of dark hair was already crowning. Severus winced, this was going to go rapidly. Lily had been in the early stages of labor for hours without realizing it. There was no help for it now. It would have to be him.

"Lily, you need to push, it's almost over." Severus said, holding her tearful gaze.

She nodded and did as instructed. After several attempts, the dark-haired baby slid easily out into his waiting hands, and Lily fell back onto the pillows, exhausted. Severus glanced at the clock on the bedside table: 11:51 pm. Damn! Why couldn't the little beast wait another ten minutes? _Born as the seventh month dies. _Lily's child certainly qualified.

He waited until the umbilical cord stopped pulsing, then used his wand to tie it off and cut it. For better or worse, the baby was on its own. Using a towel, he briskly rubbed the baby, causing it to howl furiously in protest.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Lily asked dreamily, her eyes half lidded. "Is it okay?"

"A boy, "Severus replied quietly as he looked the crying baby over, "and he looks fine."

The baby had a thick cap of sleek black hair, but that was the only trace of James Potter he could find. Resembling Lily would make the little brat much more bearable. The baby's eyes were shaped like Lily's, but the color was the muddy blue-brown that all newborns seemed to be born with; only time would tell if they were to become the striking emerald green he loved so much. The long, thin limbs the baby was flailing about as he howled reminded Severus of a spider. He briefly wondered where that had been inherited from, because neither Potter nor Lily were very tall. But then, Lily's father had been rather tall, with Lily taking after her mum.

"A boy," Lily said. "Harry then."

"After your father," Severus said, as he wrapped the baby in a towel and placed him in her waiting arms.

Lily simply nodded as she looked down into her son's small face.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks once again to Sindie, Rose and Irin. You guys are awesome and help me to be a better writer. Love ya!

August 1, 1980 1:46 a.m.

"Potter is not to know that it was I who rescued them from the Death Eaters," Severus said quietly as he looked at his mentor.

"So once again, I am not to reveal the best of you, Severus?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he sat easily in Severus' most comfortable armchair in front of the warm fire and peered over his half-moon spectacles at his young and efficient spy.

"Yes," Severus said as he paced the length of his sitting room, "I refuse to have James Bloody Potter believe he owes me anything. He would stop at nothing to make sure it is paid, bloody Gryffindor that he is. I will hex Lupin's mouth shut if that is what it takes to ensure his silence."

"And what of Lily? She is fully aware of your heroics to save not only her, but her husband and friend." Dumbledore said as he caught Severus by his forearm just over the cursed Dark Mark as he paced by him. "Sit, Severus, before you work a hole in the floor."

Severus frowned sullenly at his mentor, but acquiesced and sat down heavily in the soft armchair across from Dumbledore. "Of course, Lily owes me nothing, and she knows how I feel about...certain things. She will keep my confidence."

"I wasn't aware that you and Lily had made amends," Dumbledore said jovially as he patted Severus on the knee. " I couldn't be more pleased, my boy. I am aware of how the loss of her friendship devastated you so."

"We were able to make things right between us last fall." Severus' cheeks flared for a millisecond as he reminisced for a moment of exactly _**how**_ they made things right. Severus turned to face the warm flames, hoping Dumbledore wouldn't see his flushed cheeks.

Just then they heard a door from upstairs being flung open and Madam Pomfrey came thumping down the stairs. "You did an admirable job, Severus. Couldn't have done it better myself- no tears I needed to heal. Just remember she can't do any traveling by magic for twelve to fourteen hours. I left supplies for the both of them and taught Lily the basics of how to care for herself. Be sure you give her the potions for the after-pains. You can Floo with her and little Harry to Hogwarts this afternoon. Mr. Potter should be awake by then and no doubt will be anxious to see his son." Madam Pomfrey stopped in front of the fireplace and tossed in a handful of the glittering Floo powder. The green flames roared to life. "I'll see you back at the school, Headmaster. Lily wants you to see little Harry before you go. He is quite a sweet baby." The matron looked at Severus. "You take care of them, Severus." Then she was gone in a whirl of emerald green flames without allowing either of the men to say a word.

"We should not keep the lady waiting, Severus," Dumbledore said as he stood and moved toward the staircase. Severus was close behind as they ascended the creaking stairs.

The bedroom door was open, and Severus followed Dumbledore inside. Lily was sitting in a Muggle rocking chair she or Madam Pomfrey must have transfigured from the desk chair, as Severus noticed it was missing.

As Severus glanced over at Lily, his breath caught in his throat; the soft glow from the lamp at the bedside lit up her red hair with a golden halo as she gazed down at Harry, who was quite contentedly sucking on the first two fingers of his right hand. Severus could not help but feel something quite precious and irreplaceable had been stolen from him. _This should be mine! He should be my son, not that bumbling_,_ reckless idiot's!_ _Voldemort will be coming for them! No one could protect them better than I could!_ Severus had to swallow several times to force down the lump in his throat and the burning in his eyes away.

"...is he not, Severus?" Severus was jolted back to reality by Dumbledore, who was now holding Harry. Severus realized his mind had wandered for several moments into the realm of what-might-have-been, and he had only vaguely heard what Dumbledore had asked him, but decided to agree in any case. "Yes, Headmaster, of course."

As Dumbledore continued to look down at Harry, he ran his forefinger down the baby's nose over the tiny bump present on the bridge. Dumbledore frowned for a moment and glanced up at Severus, who was still standing at the foot of the bed. Dumbledore seemed as if he was about to say something, but Harry stopped sucking his fingers and grabbed the pinkie finger of the powerful wizard and tightly wrapped his own small hand around it. Dumbledore beamed, and his clear blue eyes were twinkling full force.

Lily laughed and leaned forward. "I think he likes you, Headmaster." Lily glanced at Severus and rolled her green eyes, gave him a smirky half-smile and winked. He was taken aback for a moment; it was as if no time had passed between them in that moment. And he knew without using a trace of Legilimency what Lily was trying to convey to him. Dumbledore would now likely spoil Harry until salt wouldn't save him. He would indulge Harry at every opportunity. Severus began to seriously rethink his decision to take up the position as Potions master at Hogwarts in the fall when Slughorn retired or least make sure _he_ had retired by the time Harry Potter came to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore gave Harry back to Lily, gave his congratulations and said his goodbyes, promising to see them at Hogwarts that afternoon. He then motioned for Severus to join him in the hall. Severus turned back to Lily as he reached the door. "I will come back with a pain potion after I see the headmaster out."

Lily looked at him gratefully. "Thank Merlin, Sev! It feels like someone drove a lorry straight out of my bum."

The young potions master couldn't help but snort with laughter as he followed Dumbledore into the hall and shut the bedroom door behind him.

"He will believe the prophecy speaks of Lily." Severus said quietly to Dumbledore as they descended the stairs.

Dumbledore stopped and turned to him. "The prophecy does not speak of a woman, but a child."

"He will come for her-them! Keep them safe!" Severus pleaded, his hand gripping the wooden banister in frustration so tightly his knuckles were white. Surely if he applied any more pressure, the wood would begin to splinter under the strain.

Dumbledore said nothing until they were standing in the sitting room by the fire. "When you came to me at the end of last summer, newly marked, begging me to protect Lily Evans because she and James Potter had publicly turned down his offer for them to join the Death Eaters, Voldemort was rather enraged, if I recall, that a mere Mu-"

"DO NOT say that word!" Severus spat as he interrupted the most powerful wizard of the age. Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles at the young man he had come to hold in highest regard.

"As I was saying, Severus, Tom was rather enraged that a mere Muggle-born witch would be brave enough to so vehemently and, not to mention publicly, turn down his offer to join his ranks. This made them targets long before you ever heard that infernal prophecy. You have managed to help Lily and James escape from Tom at least three times each over the past year either by your actions or information you were able to bring to the Order. Nothing has changed; you and I will do everything we can to keep them safe."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Severus said as he watched Dumbledore step into the Floo.

"Not to worry, my boy. The unexpected usually happens for a reason. Take care of them, and I will see you later today at Hogwarts. Get some sleep!" And Dumbledore was gone through the Floo in a swirl of kaleidoscope robes and green flames.

Even with Albus Dumbledore's assurances, Severus felt an ominous black cloud was still lurking overhead, just out of sight.

Severus went to his potions stores in the basement to get the one Lily needed for the after-pains. Pushing darker thoughts into the back of his mind, he couldn't help but inwardly rejoice that Lily was here with him and things could be as they were meant to be between them, if only for a few hours.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again to Rose, Sindie, and Irin! You guys are great and your input is truly appreciated. Love ya!

December 28, 1980 3:56 a.m.

Lily Potter, holding her bundle tightly against her breast, stumbled out of the Floo Network onto the stone floor of the Potions master's quarters at Hogwarts School. After standing and brushing the soot from her clothes, she repositioned little Harry more comfortably in her arms. Lily blew a strand of her disheveled red hair out of her face, thanking Merlin himself that Harry was still sleeping after the chaotic trip through the Floo. In all the years since discovering she was a witch, Flooing was one of the things she had failed to do well. The dissipating green flames were making it difficult for Lily to see anything beyond vague shadows in the inky darkness of the outer room. Before Lily could turn around to get her bearings, she froze as she felt the unmistakable sensation of a cool wand tip being pressed into the base of her neck.

"Do. Not. Move," said the low silky voice near her right ear. Lily jumped slightly, and the small bag she had carelessly slung over her shoulder at home as she stepped into the Floo thumped to the floor at her feet.

"Sev, it's me," Lily said calmly as she tried to look over her shoulder. "I need your help. Harry's not feeling well. I don't know what's wrong with him. I need some potions or-or _something_ for him. Poppy is not in the infirmary. We're in hiding...It's not like I can carry him into Saint Mungo's and just hope our Healer isn't a You-Know-Who sympathizer."

The wand tip dug a bit harder into her neck for a millisecond, causing Lily to wince. "Please, Severus! I need you!"

The pressure on her neck disappeared and was quickly replaced with a warm calloused hand that began gently rubbing the offended area. Lily heard a soft rustling of cloth, and the torches on the stone walls suddenly flared to life, giving the room a warm glow.

"How did you first discover you were a witch?" Severus' low voice questioned from behind her, so close she could feel his warm breath lightly caress her ear, causing her to shiver deliciously.

Lily turned to face him, smiling a bit at the memory. "_You_ told me I was a witch. It's _me_, Severus! How else would I know about that summer? No one else knows about you crying your eyes out when Bambi's mother died or that I once talked you into letting me paint your nails with Tuney's awful candy cane pink fingernail polish. How about all the times we went swimming in that nasty stream behind your house in just our skivvies? Merlin knows what we could have caught-" Lily stopped mid-sentence, blushing slightly when she realized Severus was wearing only black low slung linen pajama pants. But his state of dress, or rather undress, was quickly dismissed, and Lily's smile widened when she saw Severus' lips were twitching slightly at her earlier comments. "Clearly, you are not an imposter. Now as to why you two are in my chambers at four in the morning?" Severus questioned.

Lily flopped gracelessly on the sofa nearest to the fireplace. At that moment, the baby in her arms began an ear-splitting cry that could surely wake a pack of Inferi. "Oh, S-Sev, there is something wrong with Harry! It has to be some exotic wizarding baby disease!" Lily shoved the little banshee into Severus's arms and covered her face with her hands in an attempt to hold in the tears that threatened to fall as she continued to pour out her troubles to oldest friend. "Sev, all he does is c-cry constantly...I-I haven't slept in nearly three days...I think...everything blurs together in that God-forsaken house. J-James leaves for w-weeks at a time while he is off having a wonderful adventure with S-Sirius tracking dark wizards." Lily snorted. "More like a mission to see how many w-witches they can s-shag across the country before they have to come back. I'm in that house all alone...no help...no one I can call on. Harry has a fever and seems to be in pain, so he won't eat and won't sleep, and I can't make it better for him. I am the worst mother ever! Help me, Severus...I don't know what to do!"

Severus's mouth hinged open momentarily before he could snap it shut and compose himself again. James "Golden Boy" Potter was being unfaithful to Lily? As much as he loathed James Potter, even Severus had a difficult time comprehending that one. Potter was an arrogant toe-rag, but he was also known to be fiercely loyal to those he cared for. If it were true, Severus would be the first in line to hex off the idiot's manhood. For the moment, however, he could only watch curiously as Lily vented, and he tried awkwardly to get the screaming, drooling little cretin to settle in his arms. Severus began pacing across the floor in front of the fireplace with Harry on his shoulder, hoping the little monster's piercing shrieks would cease before his ears began to bleed. He continued to listen to Lily's rant over the shrill cries, feeling a thumper of a headache coming on. _Had he recently brewed any Headache Draught for his personal stores?_ Ah, yes, a fresh batch was completed just last month. He had used up all the previous brewed draughts within the first month of teaching the bumbling, little dunderheads. Pacing, he remained silent, having learned well over the years to not interrupt Lily, but to let her purge it from her system. As he watched Lily flux between heart-wrenching sobs and volatile bursts of anger, Severus had to admit, this was the worst he had ever seen her. She looked far too thin and pale, and her silky red hair was limp and tangled. She clearly needed help, and Severus was more than willing to be the one she could count on. As her rant faded into quiet sniffles, Severus sat down on the couch next to Lily and put his arm around her. Harry continued to shamelessly wail and thrash about in the Potions master's other arm, smearing snot and drool on his bare arm and chest. Severus was just as much at a loss as Lily. Madam Pomfrey was gone for a few days to see her family for Christmas. Severus's experience with babies and small children was nonexistent. Harry's cries rose several decibels, and he bucked backward, nearly tumbling out of Severus's hold onto the stone floor, and it was then as the young wizard caught the baby with a Seeker's lightening reflexes, he saw what could be ailing young Harry Potter. Pulling the baby securely to his chest, Severus carefully opened Harry's mouth, and upon closer inspection, he could clearly see the bright red inflamed gums, where the barest speck of a shiny new tooth was poking through.

"Lily, I believe he could possibly be teething."

Lily looked up at him, her glistening green eyes wide and hopeful. "What? I-I didn't even think of that." Lily chuckled and leaned back on the couch. "It's so simple! I must be the biggest idiot ever. You have no idea how relieved I am."

"I have some numbing balm that will help." Severus thought for a moment. "Perhaps a stomach soother also. I will return momentarily." He stood and carried the baby into his private potions lab attached to his chambers.

Severus searched through the cupboard until he found the numbing balm and stomach soothing draught; after a moment's deliberation, he pulled out the fever reducing draught also. Severus sat Harry on top of the table where he brewed potions and cast a sticking charm to make sure the baby didn't tumble off. Quickly calculating the dose of each potion for a baby Harry's size, Severus gave him a teaspoon of the fever reducing draught, a dropper full of the stomach soother, and then smeared some of the numbing balm on Harry's inflamed gums. The effect was nearly instantaneous; the ear-piercing cries stopped. Harry looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. Severus was taken aback at how much the baby's eyes were like Lily's- almond-shaped and the clearest green, like a pure white light, was shining through a flawless emerald. Much to Severus's relief, Harry still did not resemble James Potter very much at all except for the straight black hair. It certainly made the little drooling hell spawn more tolerable.

Severus settled a much happier Harry on his hip to make his way back to Lily in the sitting room. Severus stopped short as he came through the doorway. Lily was asleep, slumped awkwardly over the arm of the small couch. She was snoring lightly, her red hair spilling over her shoulders and arms.

Severus placed Harry in one of the armchairs near the fireplace and again cast a sticking charm to keep the baby in place and just for good measure cast a cushioning charm around the perimeter of the chair. Lily had never been one to be able to sleep just anywhere; she must have been truly exhausted. Severus gathered her up into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. He aimed a freshening charm at the bed before he laid her down on the sheets he had vacated earlier when he heard his Floo activate. He placed Lily on his pillows and pulled off the uncomfortably styled Muggle boots she had tucked her faded jeans into. She didn't wake at all, merely murmured in her sleep and turned over a bit onto her side as Severus pulled the green comforter over her.

He walked back to the sitting room, where Harry was still sitting quietly where Severus had left him, a string of drool running from the little urchin's mouth to rest in a puddle on the cushion.

Severus looked at Harry, who was busily chewing on his fingers. "Now what am I to do with you?" Severus sneered down at the baby. Harry pulled his fingers from his mouth, grinned as more drool spilled from his mouth, and held his arms out for the tall man to pick him up.

Severus sat on the floor cross-legged with Harry in his lap and transfigured a quill that had been lying on the side table into a tiny green and silver broomstick that whizzed noisily around the two wizards. Harry giggled and tried unsuccessfully to catch the miniature racing broom as it zoomed about just out of reach. With a flick of his wand, Severus then turned it into a little electric blue two-headed dragon while it was still zooming through the air. The dragon opened its mouth and breathed a sparkling red cloud of smoke that swirled around Harry and tickled his sides as it dissipated.

Harry laughed as more drool seeped out of his mouth and onto Severus's folded legs. Severus scowled at the wet stain and spelled it away. Harry clapped his hands and bounced happily in Severus's lap. The dragon flipped several times in the air before it exploded into a shower of small multicolored bubbles, which rained down on both of them. Harry shrieked with laughter and tried to catch the bubbles before they popped.

"Enough of this frivolity," Severus said harshly, but his words were drowned out by Harry's giggles. Harry eagerly bounced up and down in his lap, clearly wanting more entertainment.

"No," Severus said firmly. "Absolutely not, no more. You have had enough fun at my expense. Death Eaters do not play with babies."

Over an hour later, Severus was still sitting roughly in the same spot on the floor with Harry comfortably in his lap and had transfigured empty potion vials into a tiny dragon and hippogriff that continually raced each other around the room, stopping only occasionally to have a battle on the coffee table. Harry soon lost interest in them, and Severus had now resorted to using his wand to create multi-colored bubbles that would float around Harry, and when he popped them, each color would make a different noise.

Severus couldn't help but laugh a tiny bit when Harry would dissolve into giggles every time he popped one of the magic bubbles. The spy was so distracted, he didn't hear Lily wake and creep to the door of the sitting room to watch them. If he had seen her, he might have asked her about the strange, blissfully happy, wistful look on her face. If Severus _had_ looked up at that moment and questioned her, she surely would have confessed everything. But as Fate would have it, Severus didn't look up at the right moment, and things took a much different route.

Lily steeled her emotions and cleared her throat, "Severus Snape, are you _playing_ with a baby? What _would_ the Dark Lord say?"

Severus looked up sharply at Lily standing barefoot in the doorway, momentarily embarrassed at being caught _playing_, but seeing her smiling at him, decided it was worth it.

"He would likely _say_ nothing, but would _Crucio_ me until my distant ancestors writhed in agony," Severus drawled, raising an eyebrow as he stood and sat Harry back on the carpeted floor to continue playing with the conjured bubbles.

"So, Severus, do you think you can use your incredible spying skills to procure us an incredible Hogwarts breakfast?" Lily asked teasingly as she reached down to pick Harry off the floor. Once little Harry was settled on her hip, she looked over at Severus, who was smiling at Harry in a way that could only be labeled as indulgent.

He raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I assure you that there will be no difficulties with this quest you have sent me on."

"Really? How's that? We are not supposed to even be here."

"Binks!" Severus barked, raising his baritone voice slightly.

A tiny house elf appeared at his feet. "What can Binks be doing for Master Severus?"

"Binks," Severus said, "this is... my best friend, Lily, and her son, Harry; they will be my guests for this morning. Binks is the house elf assigned to me here at Hogwarts. Would you please bring them whatever they would like?"

The little house elf began hopping happily around the room, clearly excited about taking an order for Master Severus. "Oh, I is knowing what you wants, Master Severus! And I will be bringing Miss Lily and the young one something very, very nice!" And with a crack, she was gone.

Lily picked up the small bag she had dropped in front of the Floo earlier after Severus had startled her and began rummaging around in it. Severus raised an eyebrow as she sighed, frustrated, and her arm disappeared up to her shoulder into the deceptively small bag. She pulled her arm out and sat the bag on the coffee table.

Lily looked up at Severus. "Would you mind holding Harry for a moment? I need to get some things out of here, and I tend to carry far more things than Harry or I would ever need."

Severus nodded as he took Harry from his mother's arms and awkwardly settled the baby on his right hip. Harry babbled excitedly to Severus and tried multiple times grab the young professor's nose. Severus would absently deflect each attempt on his nose by gently pushing the baby's small hand away. The young wizard watched, bemused, as Lily dug around noisily in the bag a bit more, then she sighed and slipped her wand out from beneath the long sleeve of her tee-shirt and waved it at the small bag. "_Accio _Harry's blanket! _Accio_ bottle! _Accio_ nappy!" A mound of blue material, a nappy, and a baby bottle came whizzing out of the bag into Lily's hands. She spread the blanket on the floor, placing the nappy and bottle on it. Lily stood and pulled Harry from Severus's arms.

"Thanks, Sev," she said, smiling up at him.

"Anything you need, Lily...anything at all," Severus murmured softly.

"I'm going change Harry before Binks returns with breakfast. I am starving, and I am sure Harry is, too," Lily said as she laid Harry on the blanket and began unsnapping his singlet.

"Of course, I, too, need to change into something more appropriate," Severus said, stepping toward the hallway that led to his bedchamber.

"We'll still be here when you get back," Lily teased as she unfastened Harry's nappy.

Less than ten minutes later, Lily and Severus were sitting around the battered kitchen table enjoying the full Hogwarts breakfast Binks had served them. Lily was feeding herself with one hand, and the other was wrapped around Harry, holding him in her lap. She had managed to get him to eat a small bit of the lightly sweetened porridge Binks had brought from the kitchens, and now Harry was happily sucking his bottle. The conversation had been pleasant, mostly humorous reminiscing of times before the disastrous fifth year incident, and then the conversation lulled into a comfortable silence.

"Did it hurt?" Lily asked suddenly after taking a slow sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Did what hurt?" Severus asked, confused, then following her gaze to his left forearm, where with his shirt-sleeves rolled up, the Dark Mark was easily visible. He fought the urge to pull the sleeve down over the shameful mark. Of course, Lily had surely seen the ugly brand of servitude on his arm before, but she had not mentioned it directly. "It was...not pleasant," he finally replied quietly.

"I am so sorry, Sev. It's my fault," Lily said, her soft voice sounding a bit strangled.

Severus stared at her, perplexed. "Lily, what on earth are you talking about?"

"It's my fault you have that disgusting magical tattoo!" Lily hissed, slamming her free hand down on the table, causing the china to rattle. "You had no one, and I just turned my back on you!"

"Lily! No, I-" Severus protested. "I should have not called-"

"I deserved it, Sev! I laughed...I was no friend to you that day...I laughed at my best friend being bullied in front of everyone! Then you asked for my forgiveness, and_ I _should have been apologizing to you!"

"Look at me, Lily," Severus said, placing his hand over hers. "Becoming a Death Eater was no one's fault but my own. I had many reasons for choosing that path. It is most certainly not your fault. Don't ever think that."

Lily chewed uncertainly on her bottom lip, then reluctantly gave him a small nod and a weak smile.

"Excellent, so glad we were able to clear that up," Severus paused. "You do realize he is asleep, don't you?"

Lily glanced down in her lap; sure enough, Harry was sound asleep, quietly sucking on his fingers, the nearly empty bottle tucked beneath one arm.

"Oh, I'm not surprised. He hasn't been sleeping well at all lately. I'll just go lay him down." Lily pulled the baby bottle gently from his grasp and moved to get up, but Severus stood before she could and reached for the baby. "I'll do it; finish your breakfast. You look like you have been skipping far too many meals as it is."

Lily scowled at him and huffed a bit as he gathered Harry up in his arms. "You certainly are one to talk about someone missing meals."

Severus didn't reply as he carried Harry into the sitting room to place him on the blanket Lily had spread on the floor. As his luck would have it, when Severus crouched on the floor to lay Harry down, the Floo flared to life, and Albus Dumbledore stepped into the Potions master's sitting room. Dumbledore's grey eyebrows shot upwards beneath the edge of his hat for a moment. Severus surmised he was surprised to see him _holding _Harry Potter. Dumbledore quickly recovered, but his azure eyes were still twinkling madly at him. He mumbled a greeting to the older wizard as he stood up, straightening his robes, and invited the older wizard to sit down. Severus was saved from having to say anything more to the headmaster by Lily stepping into the sitting room.

"Oh, er- hello, Headmaster," Lily said, smiling nervously. "I know I shouldn't have left Godric's Hollow, but Harry was sick. I Flooed to your office and the infirmary. I couldn't find you or Madam Pomfrey. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I was so worried. I figured you would have the Floo in your office open to Severus' rooms, so I-"

Dumbledore held up a hand, quieting her ramble. "Quite all right, my dear. I understand. You and Harry are quite safe with Severus. I take it Harry is now feeling better?" he asked, looking down at the baby sleeping peacefully on his blanket.

"Oh, yes, Severus figured it out right away! I feel so silly now; he was just teething! I should have known, but Sev fixed him right up."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together as he stood.

"Headmaster?" Lily began uncertainly.

"Yes, my dear? Do you need something?" Dumbledore replied, peering over his half-moon spectacles at the young witch.

"If it's all right with Severus," Lily said, glancing at the younger wizard, "do you think Harry and I could visit for awhile longer? I felt I was about to go mad not being able to leave the house."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, "If Severus is amenable, then perhaps we could connect the Floo between Godric's Hollow and Severus' quarters. That way, you could visit whenever you like. I'm sure Professors McGonagall and Flitwick wouldn't mind a visit or two. Hagrid also. James left that wonderful invisibility cloak of his with you, did he not?"

"Oh, yes! That's a wonderful idea, Headmaster!" Lily looked at Severus. "Is that okay, Sev? You don't mind, do you?"

Severus swallowed hard. Lily _wanted_ to visit _him_, Severus Snape, greasy, good-for-nothing Death Eater? Of course he didn't mind. He was happier than he had been in ages, even happy enough to award Gryffindor house points. Well, maybe.

"I don't mind, Lily. You...and Harry are always welcome," Severus managed to choke out, and Lily beamed a thousand watt smile at him.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said as he moved toward the fireplace, "I will handle getting the Floo connected."

Severus could have sworn the aging wizard gave him a wink as the Floo swallowed him up. The manipulative old coot could certainly be infuriating, but it was times like this when Severus felt his heart swell with love for the old man who had in more ways than one given him a second chance.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again to Rose, Sindie, and Irin! Thank you for helping with this fic, you guys make my writing much more readable! Love ya!

January 9, 1981, 5:26 p.m.

The Potions corridor hadn't changed in the least; at any moment, Lily could envision she and Severus' younger selves strolling down the stone hallway discussing the questions on Professor Slughorn's latest test. She passed two students as she traveled the short distance from Severus' private rooms. The young Gryffindors who were likely coming from the Potions classrooms had not seen her as they scuttled past, for she was wearing James' Invisibility Cloak. She had been lucky the young boys had not run into her, since they had been in such a hurry to get away from the dungeons. The door to one of the Potions classrooms stood ajar, the light from within spilling out into the darker corridor. Lily moved quietly into the familiar room. On the work-tables, cauldrons stood clean and ready for the next lesson. Severus sat behind the desk in the front of the work-tables, dressed in his usual black frock coat and robes, his quill scratching furiously away on the parchment.

"You just saved those two Gryffindor second years you just passed in the corridor from another hour of detention," he said without looking up.

Lily's mouth dropped open as she threw off the cloak, revealing herself to Severus. "How do you always know I'm coming? How on earth did you know someone was in here?"

Severus glanced up at her, smirking slightly while raising an eyebrow. "The walls do have a tendency to gossip around here. You always arrive at approximately the same time: on Sundays just before breakfast and on Tuesdays and Fridays after my last class, not to mention you are about as stealthy as a rampaging Hippogriff, Lily. You should be more careful." He pointed his ebony wand at the open door, slamming it shut and charming it, so it was _Imperturbable_ in one graceful wave.

"We can't all be the James Bond of the wizarding world, Sev." Lily sighed as she absently dropped the shimmery cloak on the floor as she neared his desk. Severus winced slightly as she plopped down on the edge of his desk, pulling up one jean-clad leg beneath her bottom, the other swinging carelessly a few inches above the stone floor, seemingly unconcerned about the ominous clinking of the potion vials on the desk and the pieces of parchment that crunched as she sat on them.

Severus felt the corners of his mouth turn up as her watched her absently twirl a thin strand of her hair around her finger. "Where is your son?" he asked as he resumed marking the essays.

"Dumbledore's watching him," Lily answered with a chuckle.

"I do hope he does not try to give him any of those infernal lemon drops he insists upon offering everyone. It would not do to have the prophesied savior of the wizarding world choking to death on a lemony confection as a mere infant," Severus muttered without looking up from the curling sheaths of parchment.

"No worries, Sev." Lily laughed, used to his dark sense of humor. "I gave him a rather lengthy list of dos and don'ts. I think Harry was trying to chew on Dumbledore's wand when I left them in your sitting room."

Severus snorted, thinking Dumbledore would likely allow the little brat to use his wand as a teething ring, and continued writing. A gooey chocolate iced cupcake, complete with a single flickering candle, sitting atop a brightly wrapped gift suddenly appeared and slid magically across the desk to rest on top of the second year's dismal essay he was marking. He looked up and found Lily had scooted closer on the desk, close enough that his arm brushed against hers as he laid down his quill.

"Happy birthday, Sev," Lily said softly, her green eyes sparkling merrily. "It's your favorite ... triple chocolate ...Don't forget to make a wish."

Severus Snape could not manage to form an appropriate response due to the kaleidoscope of emotions swirling through his heart and mind. Time after time the lovely Muggle-born witch continued to astound him with her thoughtfulness, kindness, and perhaps even... love for those like himself who did not deserve a fraction of what she offered. Although so many years had passed, she still remembered his birthday, an occasion he had last celebrated in his fifth year at Hogwarts. She had presented him with a gift and a chocolate cupcake then, urging him to make a wish as he blew out the candle.

Lily frowned slightly, clearly taking in his shock and silent musings as an indication he would rather continue marking the papers further into the night. "Severus Snape! Stop dawdling! It is your birthday! I order you to stop working this instant! Blow out the damn candle and give me those bloody essays!" she hissed through clenched teeth as she leaned over him and as quick as lightening snatched up his quill and the unmarked essays from beneath the gift and cupcake, miraculously without upsetting either. "Everyone gets Exceeds Expectations today," the fiery redhead declared as she scrawled the words in red ink atop each of the essays in a fair imitation of Severus' spidery handwriting.

"Lily, don't …you cannot …it is not fair!" Severus blustered. No one, not even the Dark Lord himself on a rampage, could make him stumble over his words like Lily. It really was not fair; he didn't have a chance of refusing her anything.

"Live a little. There is a war going on, you know; this can wait. You don't always have to be so _serious_," Lily said, deepening her voice on the last word, trying, unsuccessfully, to imitate his baritone pitch. "Go on, blow out the candle," she ordered, once again using her normal pitch as she tossed the hastily marked essays on top of the completed pile.

"If you insist," Severus huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

" I do," Lily said succinctly as she watched him lean slightly forward, close his eyes, presumably making a birthday wish, and blow out the single candle.

"See, that wasn't hard. I would sing 'Happy Birthday' to you, but I wouldn't want you to spontaneously combust or anything," Lily said cheekily.

"For which I will be eternally grateful," Severus retorted as she set the cupcake to the side and indicated he should open the gift. He acquiesced and peeled the silvery paper off the rectangle-shaped package. It was a book, of course, not an unusual gift in of itself. However, the combination of the identity of the giver and the title of the book was very much at odds with one another and enough to shock Severus into silence once again. It was an extremely rare title and one he had coveted since his third year at Hogwarts. It was titled _Of the Blackest Magic: Untold Secrets of the Dark Arts; _that had been out of print for several decades and nearly banned by the Ministry. The copy was clearly very old; the cover was worn and a bit stained. Lily had always protested vehemently against his interest in the Dark Arts, so why would she give him a book such as this? He peered up at her, where she still sat on the corner of his desk. The confusion must have been obvious on his normally expressionless face, for Lily smiled a bit sheepishly.

"It's my way of saying I was wrong about so many things, and I'm sorry for ever doubting what a good man you are. I can't tell you that enough," Lily began softly, nervously chewing on her lower lip as she spoke. "I saw everything as black and white, good and bad, right and wrong. I've grown up, and I know now there are a billion shades of grey in between. I imagine you'd be a very sorry spy if you didn't know about the Dark Arts. You know thy enemy, Sev. Your interest in the Dark Arts has likely saved countless lives, mine included."

Severus' eyes began to burn as he tried to swallow past the lump lodged firmly in his throat, feeling completely undeserving of her friendship. He had to tell her about the prophecy ...He would not risk her finding out from someone else. "Lily, I … there is something I must tell you ...I have done something quite unforgivable." He looked into her eyes again, and she nodded encouragingly. "I …I am the reason the Dark Lord came knocking at your door... I am the one who overheard the prophecy. He was getting impatient and I was desperate for something to report ...I had no idea he would take stock in such a foolish subject as Divination. I had no idea it would place anyone in danger, especially you."

"I have known for a while it was you, Sev. I forgive you, only because you think you need it, and there may come a day when I may need your forgiveness as well," Lily said, nudging his shoulder lightly with her elbow. "We both thought Divination was a load of rubbish."

Severus' mouth hung open for a moment. "You …you _knew_? Dumbledore told-" he hissed.

"No," Lily interrupted, "Dumbledore hasn't said a thing, except telling me the first part of the prophecy. He didn't have to tell me it was you; I worked that part out for myself. I won't have you blaming yourself. If you hadn't heard it, someone else would have. The Hogshead isn't exactly known for its upstanding clientele."

Severus' mouth gaped open at her for a full minute. _She knew all this time and still had the ability to_ _forgive him?_ Severus looked down, staring at the black cloth covering his legs, feeling completely unworthy to be in her presence. She was so …so ..._good,_ not like him. He felt her cool hand on his cheek, and she forced his face up to hers.

"Sev, it's all water under the bridge, as they say, and I won't have you moping around the castle like some brooding, remorseful vampire, snapping and snarling at anyone who comes near you. Besides, you still have a gooey chocolate cupcake to split with me." Lily leaned over and brushed his cheek with a ghost of a kiss, and Severus suddenly felt a weight lift from within, and a hint of a smile curled the edges of his thin lips.

His eyes met hers, and her smile magnified a thousand-fold when she saw him smiling slightly. "Lily, there's something else I should confess," he paused as Lily quirked her eyebrow at him. "I really don't like chocolate that much. I only said I did because I knew it was your favorite. I actually would have preferred a treacle tart."

Lily lightly punched his shoulder as she grabbed up the cupcake and began eating it. Severus felt this just may be his best birthday ever. Perhaps everything _would_ be all right after all.

...to be continued...

Up next in chapter eight is a Death Eater attack in Godric's Hollow...


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much to Rose, Sindie and Ruha for taking time out of their very busy lives to help out with this story and for all your suggestions. You guys are the best! As always all mistakes are mine as I do the final edit. This one is for all the Snily Shippers out there...

March 15, 1981 11:46 p.m.

Coming to a sliding stop in his sitting room and panting hard from the mad sprint from Hogwarts gates, along the way scaring several sixth year students into tears with his appearance, Severus franticly tossed the glittery Floo Powder into the grate and spat out his destination, "Lily Potter's home, Godric's Hollow!"

He spun dizzily through the Floo Network and in seconds, he was flung forward out of the fireplace. For the first time in his life, he did not exit the Floo gracefully, but slid out across the floor face-first in a cloud of dark ash, his nose coming to rest centimeters from a very familiar set of small feet with bright red-painted toenails. Severus winced as a high pitched scream pierced his ears and one of the small feet smashed into his face. His nose crunched painfully, knocking him onto his side. His hands went to his face, and realizing he was still wearing his Death Eater mask, he shoved the monstrosity off onto the floor. He cradled his hands around his rapidly swelling nose, which now had a steady stream of blood pouring from it.

"For the love of Merlin, Lily! You broke my nose!" Severus yelped nasally as he staggered to his feet, his black robes snapping around him.

"Severus?" Lily said, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Death Eater...well, a real one, anyway. You scared the hell out of me! You can't just burst through my Floo in the middle of the night dressed like that! I just reacted. Let me see," Lily said, guiding him to sit in the chair she had just vacated. She reached to examine his nose, but he pushed her hands away impatiently, shaking his head and trying to stand. "No, there is no time!

"You are bleeding, Severus! Do. Not. Fight me on this. I can't just let you walk around with a fractured nose!" Lily ordered, pushing him forcefully back into the chair. She pulled his hands away and tilted his head back, examining his face. "Oh, it is definitely broken." She picked up her wand from the side table and pointed it at his face. "_Episkey_!"

His nose felt very strange for a moment, then suddenly the pain dissipated, and he could breathe through his nose once again. Severus didn't wait for Lily to clean the blood from his face; he sprung from the chair, grabbing the Death Eater mask from floor and shoving it into his robes.

"Lily," he began urgently, "I was at a meeting tonight. He's coming... He knows you are not under the _Fidelius_... He knows you are relying only on wards. There is someone leaking information from the Order. We have only moments before they arrive."

Lily's eyes widened in shock. "Who would betray us, Severus? How can he even find us? This house is warded in nearly every way possible! It is Unplottable, among other things. These protections have been in place for many years; James said the _Fidelius _was not necessary. Dumbledore even renewed some of the wards and strengthened them. James said as long as we stayed here, we would be safe!" Lily cried, her voice shaking with anger and fear. "I should have listened to Dumbledore! I wanted to perform the _Fidelius_ as he recommended! Why didn't we listen to Dumbledore? J-James …he said …he said we would be safe!"

Severus shook his head. "He is a fool. The Dark Lord has many people in the Ministry within his ranks, either by choice or because they are _Imperiused. _They have the ability to tear down wards, even ones that have been in place for centuries. We must leave now; do you understand? Where is Harry?"

"Asleep," Lily said, sprinting toward the stairs leading to the second floor. Severus was following close behind her when a blast and a crackling noise came from the property's boundaries and stopped her short. She pressed her small hands over mouth to suppress her yelp of surprise and terror. Her Gryffindor tendencies overwhelming her better judgment, she dashed to the large picture window in the front of the house, and peeked through the small chink in the curtains.

In her eyes, the young professor saw the reflection of the firework-like jets of light being cast by the wands of the Dark Lord and his loyal followers. Severus yanked her away from the window, his long fingers digging painfully into the soft flesh of her arm. He did not need to look for himself; he knew all too well the look of terror on her face. He had seen it far too many times in the past on the faces of anyone Voldemort had targeted. She had seen the mob of dark-robed figures gathered outside her home, her sanctuary. Lily silently reached out and clutched Severus' hand as they turned and quickened up the stairs to the second floor.

"Hurry, Lily, it will take only a few minutes for the wards to fall. They have likely already shut down your Floo," Severus said, his calm voice masking the true feeling of panic welling up within him, making his insides squirm unpleasantly.

Lily clambered into Harry's room with Severus on her heels.

"He is near! Lily! Bloody hell! " Severus barked as he waved his ebony wand in the air. "Whose brilliant idea was it to add Anti-Apparition wards to the property? We can't Apparate until the wards have fallen completely and the Dark Lord, along with a legion of blood-thirsty Death Eaters, are practically in your sitting room!" Lily turned in horror, seeing him clutching his left arm. "We must hurry!" Severus hissed. "I have sent word to Dumbledore, but he may not arrive in time!" Severus had sent his Patronus to Dumbledore immediately after Apparating just outside of Hogwarts gates. He had no idea if Dumbledore was at the school or traveling to places unknown. He would get the message no matter where he was, but the question was how soon he would receive it.

Lily's eyes widened. "Sev! What are we going to do? We're trapped! I won't let them touch Harry. They will have to kill me!"

Severus brushed past her, his lips set a firm line as he looked in cupboards and in the bedrooms. "No! I won't let any of them near you … or Harry. Lily, did Potter or Black leave their broomsticks?"

"Broomsticks? What? I know you were an excellent Seeker, but you can't expect to fly out of here, can you?" Lily asked incredulously.

"It is the only way we have a chance. I know I can do it," Severus replied confidently.

"James and Sirius took their broomsticks; that is the method of transportation they prefer. Besides, we can't fly...They will see you. Your cover as a spy will be blown. I forgot the Invisibilty Cloak at Hogwarts the last time Harry and I visited," Lily's brow furrowed for moment as though in deep thought. "Polyjuice! I know you have some in those Death Eater robes; you have always been a walking apothecary." Lily grabbed Severus' robes and began ransacking the hidden pockets in the silky fabric. She waved her wand at him. "Accio Polyjuice potion!" A small flask jerked from the robes and slid through the air into Lily's hand. "Sirius' motorbike! It can out-fly the fastest racing broom! Or so he and James boast!"

Lily darted out of the nursery and returned within seconds; coiled in her hand were dark strands of hair that were presumably ripped from a hair brush. _Likely Sirius Black's hairs, Potter's hair looked like it had never seen a brush in all his life_, Severus thought snidely. Lily dropped the hairs into the vial of Polyjuice potion, and instantly, it became a bubbling, shimmery green potion.

The last thing that Severus wanted to do was don the skin of one of his rivals, but this was a truly dire situation. A mad flight on an enchanted Muggle contraption could be their only chance, unless Dumbledore had received his Patronus in time and would swoop in with the rest of the Order to save the day. Severus had the overwhelming desire to be the one to save Lily and Harry, and he would be willing to do anything to get them to safety. Grimacing, he tipped back the vial of the thick Slytherin green potion, only gagging slightly as it slid down his throat. His skin began to bubble and slide across his body, changing his cells, mimicking one of his childhood enemies. He shrank a bit, and when the transformation was complete, Severus' robes were a little too long. Lily raced back into the nursery with a pile of clothes in her arms.

"Here, Sev, change into these," Lily said, tossing him the pile of clothes and shoes she was carrying, and raced back through the door.

Severus warily eyed the small mound of Muggle clothes: faded jeans, a black tee shirt, and heavy motorcycle boots. _Typical Sirius Black_, Severus thought, sneering. The continual loud blasts and crackles of the wards falling were a screaming indication they needed to hurry. Severus stripped his Death Eater robes off his body, which was at present imitating the hated Marauder. Lily came bursting into the room, already changed into jeans and a green jumper. Severus tried to cover naked bits of skin with his hands and robes.

"Lily! Turn around!" Severus yelped at her.

"Please," Lily scoffed, "I've seen you naked loads of times."

"But you haven't seen Sirius Black naked...have you?" Severus asked warily.

Lily snorted and rolled her bright green eyes. "Really? Sev, of all the times to develop a sense of humor, you pick now?" Lily asked, pulling on her jacket. Grabbing the baby blanket off Harry, she moved her wand over it, charming it into a sling to hold the baby, and Lily's arms would be free. Lily grabbed her bottomless bag, shoved Severus' discarded robes into it, and slung it over her shoulders with the baby sling. She lifted Harry out of his cot, snuggled him into the sling, and turned to Severus. "We'll need to go out the back door; the bike is in the garden shed."

He just nodded and started through the door of the nursery and down the stairs to the door leading out to the back garden. Lily stood next to him as Severus carefully peered through the small window in the back door. He saw at least ten Death Eaters; they had clearly been able to tear down most of the peripheral wards protecting the property and were now breaking the wards on the house. Severus turned to Lily. "I will go out first, stay behind me, and then run as fast as you can to the shed. Do not look back and do not wait for me. Do you understand?"

"But, Severus, what if …" Lily began, her forehead creased with worry.

"Do not argue with me on this, Lily. Promise me," Severus interrupted, his tone allowing for no argument.

Lily sighed, "I promise."

Severus unlatched the door and flung it open, immediately throwing spells at the visible Death Eaters, stupefying two before the others realized he and Lily had emerged from the house. They both sprinted for the small stone and wooden building, Lily running ahead of him, dodging curses and accurately firing spells of her own. There were shouts of the Death Eaters alerting the others and Voldemort to their presence. Severus saw a flash of green wiz past his head, just missing him by centimeters. He flung himself to ground to avoid a second curse cast by the Dark Lord himself, who was strolling almost lazily over the grass toward him, a sadistic smile spreading across his wasted face, and his red eyes boring down upon the young wizard. Severus' stomach dropped as Lily hesitated only a few feet away from the door of the shed.

"Go!" Severus bellowed at her as he struggled to his feet on the slick grass, lurching away from the evil wizard. Somehow, his feet gained purchase, and he was able to stumble through the door of the shed just after Lily. Voldemort let out a furious howl as the curse he cast hit the stone building, causing it to shake on its foundations. Severus cast every protection he could think of on the small building once they were inside, but realized it would only give them a few extra seconds. Lily pulled him into a fierce hug. "I thought you were a goner when I saw him!"

Severus pressed his lips into her hair. "Shh, I am fine." Severus looked down at Harry, who was grinning up at him from inside the charmed baby sling. "It appears Harry remained unscathed also," Severus said as Harry reached out a small hand to him.

Another blast from outside caused the building to shake ominously again, dust raining down on their heads. There was no time to waste; the building wouldn't hold after another blast. Lily yanked the cloth cover off the bike, revealing a gleaming 1959 Triumph. Severus threw his leg over the side of the old bike and kicked it into life as though he had done it hundreds of times. Lily slid onto the bike behind him, and he could feel against his back Harry squirming slightly in the sling.

Lily aimed her wand over Severus' shoulder at the back wall of the shed. "Bombarda!" Lily shouted, and the back wall of the garden shed exploded outward, the flying shrapnel peppering any Death Eaters who were unlucky enough to be in the immediate area.

Severus glanced back at Lily. "Hold on tight," Severus said, feeling Lily's arms snake around him as he leaned forward, prepared to take off.

There was a roar from the bike, and they lurched forward through the hole in the shed. They skidded across the yard, the motorbike's tires leaving deep grooves in the dewy grass. Their appearance on the roaring Muggle object was so shocking to the pureblood Death Eaters that there were no spells cast at them for a few seconds. Then all hell broke loose; jets of light were blazing everywhere. Severus was steering the bike with one hand and blindly casting every curse he could think of at the surrounding Death Eaters with the other. He felt Lily press closer to him, using both of their bodies as a shield for Harry. Lily was doing a far better job of protecting them because she could aim better from her position. Severus skidded through several back yards, wondering how you were supposed to make the blasted thing fly, when suddenly, the bike roared louder and gave a nasty lurch. They were rising in the air fast. Lily gave a small cry of surprise and grabbed even tighter onto Severus. They sped across the sky so fast; Severus couldn't help but think this was one thing in which the Marauders' boasting had an element of truth.

Then out of nowhere, the Death Eaters were speeding after them on broomsticks. Severus glanced over his shoulder and saw Lily firing spells at the flying Death Eaters. Flares of green light were flashing through the sky as he swerved the bike around them. Severus sent Stunning Spells randomly into the darkness, and several figures fell from the sky as the spells struck home.

Then suddenly, his side blazed in agony; Severus pressed his hand to his ribs and felt sticky warmth. He'd been hit with Sectumsempra, his own invention. He vaguely heard Lily cry out his name as her hand, too, was covered in his blood. The blood was soaking his clothes – no, Sirius Black's clothing, running into the waistband of his jeans, leaving sticky trails down his leg. Severus cursed loudly; he was losing blood so rapidly that it was taking all his strength to keep them in the air, let alone defend them properly. He had failed both Lily and Harry. They would not make it away alive! It was his fault entirely. Then suddenly, in his classic Gryffindor way, Albus Dumbledore appeared with nearly the entire Order astride brooms that went quickly into position flanking the motorbike in a protective circle. Severus had never been so glad to see the old codger. Jets of red and green light blasted through the air. It did not take long for the remaining Death Eaters, and presumably the Dark Lord, to quickly retreat due the appearance of the formidable wizard, not to mention the Dark wizards were outnumbered by Order members.

Dumbledore maneuvered his broomstick so it moved through the air alongside of the motorbike. "We are not far from Ottery St. Catchpole, home of Arthur Weasley; he can be trusted. I will lead the way; they are expecting us," Dumbledore said over the roar of the bike.

Severus could only manage to nod weakly as Dumbledore flew ahead, and the rest of the Order continued to fly in a revolving circle around him. After flying awhile, just as a small village came into view on the horizon and the guard fell back, the Polyjuice potion wore off, and Severus' appearance returned to normal, causing the clothes he was wearing to suddenly become too small.

They descended to ground, coming to a stop outside a house that was so mismatched, it was surely held together with magic. Everything became a blur as Severus slid off the bike, darkness threatening to engulf his vision. Vaguely, he heard Lily crying his name as he sank to his knees, but couldn't seem to answer her. He felt a strong hand grasp his arm as Dumbledore's voice sang the spell that would counter the effects of Sectumsempra. Directly in front of him, he could see figures running from the house in his direction, and that was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks to everyone who helped out with this chapter, esp Sindie and Rose! My friend, Jennifer is the guilty party who came up with the very non-magical gift Sev gave Lily, so thanks for that girlie! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and placed this story on alert.

March 18, 1981

As Severus' consciousness slowly swam up through the darkness, he realized he could feel again and mostly what he was feeling at the moment was pain. He was presently too weak to open his eyes, but it seemed nothing was wrong with his hearing.

"He got a big noseth. Poth himth," lisped a small voice nearby, "See ifth he dead."

"Nuh-uh, you poth himth," another similar voice replied, trying unsuccessfully to whisper.

Severus managed to painfully force his eyes open and for a moment thought his injuries had somehow caused double vision, because standing in front of him were two small identical boys wearing the same wide-eyed expressions of shock. Relieved, Severus quickly realized he did not have a severe head injury causing double vision, the two red headed boys were twins, wearing the same overalls in different colors.

"Ahhh! Heths alife!" The twins yelled in unison as they scrambled from the room nearly running into each other in their haste.

_'At least I have not gone completely soft_,' Severus smirked as he forced himself to sit up. His body protested vehemently against rising from the soft bed. He gasped and slid back down against the mattress clutching his bandaged side as breathtaking pain shot through his ribs. He realized he was no longer wearing Sirius Black's clothes. He was dressed only in a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms; a white bandage was wrapped tightly around his torso from just beneath his sternum to nearly his hips. The glare of the sun through the curtains told him it was likely mid-morning. Severus futilely tried to remember what had happened after he landed the bike. It was all a dark hazy blur.

"Severus!" Lily yelped, running into the room with Harry perched on her hip. "Thank Merlin! You nearly scared me out of my wits! I thought you were dead or dying! You were hit with a cutting curse and a powerful bone breaking hex at the same time. Dumbledore healed the cuts right away, but you lost so much blood _Rennervate_ wasn't working at all. We couldn't wake you up enough to swallow the blood replenishing and bone mending potions. You have been unconscious for nearly three days. I was ready to give you blood the Muggle way if you hadn't come around soon!"

Severus made a face at the thought of Muggle needles being stuck into his arm. "Well, in that case I am glad I was able to oblige," Severus said weakly, trying to sit up again.

Lily put Harry on the floor and sat on the bed gently pushing Severus back against the sheets, "Oh, no, you don't. You can't even think about getting up until you have had a couple doses of the

Blood Replenishing and Bone Mending Potions. Madam Pomfrey said three of your ribs on the right side were crushed. They might be bad enough we have to use Skele-Grow instead of just the Bone Mending Potion."

Severus nodded as he held his hand to his side, realizing exactly how much it really did hurt him even to breathe. He raised an eyebrow at Harry who was using the bed sheet as leverage to pull himself up to stand beside the bed, his clear green eyes just barely able to peek over the edge of the mattress at Severus. "Well, that is new. I haven't seen you two since right after your birthday. When did he learn to stand?"

Lily laughed and shook her head, "Just now I guess. He must have missed you. Before James and Sirius left for the Order mission last week, James spent most of his time flying on a broomstick or tinkering with that bike and Sirius spent quite a bit of time trying to teach Harry how to pull himself up. Harry was completely uncooperative, so Sirius got frustrated and gave up. He went back to goofing off with James."

Severus fought back the urge to smirk at the idea Harry missed him and perhaps even preferred (gasp!) the greasy potion master over his own sainted father and godfather.

"Oh, Lily there you are!" A woman exclaimed walking into the bedroom. She had red hair a shade or two lighter than Lily's. Severus recognized her as Molly Weasley. She and her husband, Arthur had already left Hogwarts by the time he and Lily had started. Molly was carrying a red-headed toddler that was clutching a worn teddy bear. She smiled kindly at Severus seeing him awake, "Severus, it's wonderful to see you awake. You had us all worried terribly. Do you feel up to having a bit of a light breakfast? You'll need something in your stomach before you take the those potions."

Severus' jaw hung open at the older woman's warm words. He was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake! He glanced down at his bare arms, the Dark Mark glaringly visible on the left. He moved to jerk his arm beneath the sheets, out of sight.

Lily stopped the motion, putting her hand over the tattoo, "She doesn't care you have the Mark, Sev. Molly saw it when we were trying to put you right."

"Of course," Molly agreed, "actions speak far louder."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Severus murmured.

"Call me Molly and think nothing of it. Now about breakfast?"

"He'll eat breakfast," Lily said raising an eyebrow in Severus' direction, "I'll make sure of it."

Molly turned to leave the room, but the small red-haired boy squirmed in her arms wanting to be let down.

"You can leave him, Molly. I'll keep an eye on him. Ron can play with Harry." Lily said brightly and Molly nodded gratefully as she placed him on the floor. Ron scarcely noticed when his mother left the room as he unsteadily toddled over to a box in the corner and began pulling toys out of it.

Harry stood on his tip-toes and peered at Severus' arm as Lily moved her hand off the Mark. Harry pulled his fingers out of his mouth and patted the Mark, leaving a smear of slobber over Severus' arm.

"Owie?" Harry asked planting a wet kiss on the tattoo.

Severus' lips quirked at the corners a bit as Lily wiped the spittle off his arm.

Lily s miled apologetically and then turned Harry in the direction of the toy box, "Go play with Ron." Harry crawled across the hardwood floor to the toys Ron had pulled from the toy box.

L ily reached into her pockets and pulled out two potions vials. She set them on the side table and began removing the bandages from around Severus' torso. He couldn't help but grunt in pain with every small movement; it felt as though his ribs were grinding into the flesh of his lungs.

"I'm sorry, Sev, but I need to see if the bruising and swelling is as bad as it was last night."

As Lily unwound the last of the bandages, Severus looked down at his body. No wonder he was in such pain, his entire right side was a swollen purple and black mess, and that was after magical healing. Angry red scars were left behind by the cutting curse, but fortunately those would fade with time.

"It actually looks better. I think you will be able to get by with just using Bone Mending and Blood Replenishing Potions," Lily said carefully running her hand down his side.

Severus shivered slightly at her gentle touch and clenched his hands in the rumpled bed sheets.

Seeing this reaction, Lily glanced up at his face, concern filling her wide green eyes, "Oh, Sev! I'm sorry. That must have hurt."

Severus had to set his lips in a firm line to keep from telling her that it was her mere touch on his bare skin causing such an involuntary reaction in his body.

"It is alright, Lily. Do not apologize," he said reassuringly a few moments later when he was able to school his emotions once more into the familiar stoic mask he wore so often. She reached into the side table's drawer and pulled out a small squat container. As Lily popped the lid off, Severus could tell by the strong menthol-like smell it was a Bruise Balm Salve - a strong one. She scooped out a bit on her fingers and began spreading the bluish ointment thickly over the bruises. He sighed as the immediate cooling sensation helped alleviate a bit of the soreness in his injured side. Lily vanished the old bandage and reached for a fresh one, which was lying folded on the bedside table. Lily wrapped the clean bandages tightly around Severus' torso.

A glint of metal caught his eye as Lily leaned over him; he reached up and lightly touched the silver chain. At his touch, the charm fell into view, sparkling in the morning light.

"You are wearing it," Severus stated, his arm falling back to the sheets.

Lily clasped her hand around the small silver doe; the two tiny emeralds set as its eyes caught the light and seemed to glow.

"Why wouldn't I wear your gift? It was the best birthday present I received this year. I told you I wasn't taking it off."

Severus want to scoff at her kind words, surely Potter had given her something far more grand and magical. The doe necklace had been bought at a plain little shop in Muggle London and did not have a touch of magic within it. It had caught his eye in the window, painfully reminding him so much of her, he could not continue walking past the little shop without buying it. Severus would have paid any amount for the little charm, but the shopkeeper quoted a nominal price, apparently deer were not in fashion for jewelry this year. She had put the necklace on immediately, kissing him lightly on both cheeks as she wrapped him in a crushing hug. His cheeks had flushed further as she told him he had always given the best birthday presents.

"Potter did not notice it?" he asked as she tucked the charm back into her shirt.

Lily sighed as she finished wrapping the bandages around his abdomen, "He has been rather distant for a while and even in the best of times, it would occasionally take a house elf to tell James his robes were on fire before he would notice it."

Severus snorted at the image that conjured in his mind, "Indeed."

Lily gave him a little smirk and opened her mouth as if to say something, but just then Molly returned to the room levitating a tray in front of her.

"You had better eat at least some of your breakfast, Sev," Lily said helping him sit up and fluffing the pillows behind his head and back. Inwardly mortified at being treated like an invalid, Severus had to clench his mouth shut to keep from snapping at Lily. He wasn't used to having someone taking care of him. Molly placed the breakfast tray so that it hovered over his lap. "Thank you, both of you." Severus said inclining his head.

"Think nothing of it," Molly said, bustling out of the room.

Lily sat on the edge of the bed, her hand lightly placed on his leg, watching him take a few bites of the lightly sweetened porridge. Suddenly there was crash from down the hall, Severus watched in surprise as Lily shot up from the bed.

"Arrgh! They 've gotten into the potions cupboard again!" Lily raced out of the room, before she got more than a few paces there was a loud bang and the hallway filled with a bright purple smoke. Lily emerged from the billowing smoke, carrying a squirming, giggling purple twin beneath each arm. Severus gaped at her for a few moments before he realized Lily's exposed face and arms had a slight purple tint that contrasted horribly with her dark red hair. Severus' lips twitched a bit as he watched Lily march over to a closed door just across from his bed and nudged it open with her hip, revealing a bathroom. He heard water running as she deposited the twins into the tub. There was quite a bit of splashing and squealing, and then he heard Lily bellow, "Get back here, now!"

Two giggling, naked, wet and violently violet colored toddlers raced out of the bathroom and down the hall. Lily marched out of the bathroom, dripping wet. She scowled at Severus as she stormed after the two boys, her bright green eyes standing out vividly in her lavender colored face. It was all so ridiculous; Severus tried his best to school his expression, but failed miserably. He burst out in laughter, clutching his ribs as pain tore through his side. Harry and Ron were clapping their chubby hands together and giggling, the toys forgotten on the floor. He had a feeling their stay at the Weasley's would be anything but peaceful.

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Many thanks again to Sindie and Rose (Alethea27) for taking time out of your busy schedule to beta this fic. You guys are the best. All remaining mistakes are mine as I do the final edit. If you haven't read their fics then please do so, they have some of the best stories out there! Also, thank you to everyone who is reading, alerting and leaving reviews.

March 20, 1981

Early morning

The headmaster strode into the Weasleys' living room, his heliotrope colored robes swishing softly behind him. He smiled, seeing Severus sitting in a worn armchair, reading one of the many books Binks had delivered from his rooms at Hogwarts. Harry was quietly sitting on the floor near Severus' feet, playing with toy blocks of different shapes and sizes. Severus glanced out a nearby window and could see Lily outside, likely feeding the chickens with Molly. The Weasley matron was expecting a seventh child and Lily was happy to help with any chores. Molly and Lily were both sure this child would be a girl, due to the fact she was much more ill this time around. Severus had provided several potions that seemed to be helping the expectant mother with her symptoms.

"Ah, Severus, I am quite happy to see you moving about, my boy. You gave us quite a scare," Dumbledore said, sitting down in a nearby chair. Harry looked up at the strange-looking man and blew a rather large raspberry as he sidled closer to the familiar comfort of the man in black. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he pulled two phials of potions from the folds of his robes; one was a dark rust color, and the other was clear. "These are from Madam Pomfrey, more potions brewed by your hand, of course. Your classes are being covered by Professor Slughorn, as you have been placed in isolation by Madam Pomfrey with a nasty case of Dragon Pox."

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes as he roughly pulled the potions from the headmaster's fingers, grimacing with the abrupt movement. "Where. Was. Potter? He and Black both were supposed to have been there to protect them. Where _was _your Golden Boy?" Severus spat as he slammed the two unopened bottles down on the small spindly-legged table beside him.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair. "It is my fault they left Godric's Hollow a few days ago. It was at my request. I mentioned at the last Order meeting I was in need of someone willing to investigate locations where Tom Riddle may have hidden some Dark objects. James volunteered rather quickly to locate these places and see if any information could be obtained that may be helpful in ending this war. Sirius, of course, would not be left behind. James was confident his family would be safe. I fear that you have been correct in your recent belief that someone within the Order has turned against us. Strange that _he_ would make an attempt to kill Harry only three days after James and Sirius left, leaving Lily and Harry much more vulnerable. Only a handful of people knew they had left on the mission."

"Where is Potter now? Can't he get it though his thick skull yet that he must allow the Fidelius Charm to be cast?" Severus hissed venomously. "I was very nearly too late. I would have done anything, anything to get them to safety! I was prepared to reveal my loyalties if need be."

"I would expect no less from you, and you did a remarkable job of protecting them; your bravery and quick thinking is commendable. I do not believe anyone else could do a better job." Dumbledore peered gravely over his glasses at Severus. "As for James and Sirius' location...I am afraid I have no idea." He reached into the folds of his robe and pulled out a mirror. "This is one of a pair, used for communication. They were to check in each day with me, but the mirror has been inactive for two days."

"Does Lily know they have not contacted you?" Severus asked, grimacing in pain, realizing he was not completely healed yet.

"At this time, I think it would be wise to refrain from causing her undue worry. I will inform her only if the situation becomes dire."

"If that is what you think is best," Severus said, frowning; if Lily knew the headmaster was keeping something like this from her, she would be angrier than a nesting Hungarian Horntail. However, Severus only agreed because he did not want to see her worrying about something else, especially James Potter.

"Now," Dumbledore said, leaning back in the chair, "we must discuss arrangements for Lily and Harry. Of course, we cannot send Harry and Lily back to Godric's Hollow unless the house was under the Fidelius, and we cannot cast it without James, the head of the household's presence and consent. Staying here at the Burrow is only a temporary solution."

"What about Hogwarts?" Severus asked, thinking it would be wonderful to have Lily so close.

"Hogwarts has too many people residing within its walls, and while for the most part is safe, it is not impenetrable. It is therefore only a temporary solution also."

Severus sighed as his heart sank in his chest; the headmaster would likely ship Lily and Harry to Merlin-knows-where, and he would not see her again until the Dark Lord was defeated.

"You are still in possession of Asphodel Manor, are you not? If I remember correctly, it is protected by the Fidelius with you being the Secret Keeper," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling. "Voldemort is completely unaware that the mansion even exists, and after your grandmother died, you instantly became the lord of the manor because you are the last living member of the Prince line."

Severus stared at his mentor for a long moment before he spoke. "You are correct; the Princes, while nearly as wealthy as the Malfoys, were rather reclusive and never as prominent as other purebloods. They fell out of our society's favor when their only daughter married a lowly Muggle. I was only allowed to quietly inherit it because my grandmother didn't _entirely _share my grandfather's pureblood ideals... and she loved her daughter."

"I am aware of how much you despise the house, one of the reasons you changed the name, naturally. Yet we find ourselves in need of a safe house, the very reason you kept the house. Lily and Harry will be safe there. You can key the wards to them just as you did with me. You will still be able to teach and continue your _other_ duties, using the Floo in your quarters to come and go."

"Headmaster, perhaps Lily would prefer to be protected elsewhere," Severus said, holding his side, trying unsuccessfully to arrange himself in a position that did not cause him pain.

"Nonsense, she asked that you be her guard, demanded, really, stating that she longer trusted anyone else."

"Then I will do it- for her," Severus said with more confidence than he felt. It had been over a year since he had been in the huge manor, preferring to stay at Spinner's End when not at Hogwarts. Neither house conjured any good feelings in Severus, but Spinner's End was near where they had grown up, near the park that held nearly every good memory of childhood. Slumping back in the chair, he hoped the elves had continued to keep up the house. Severus swept his hands over his eyes, scarcely noticing the headmaster had said his goodbyes and stepped back into the Floo.

Lily came through the Burrow's door, combing a few stray chicken feathers from her long hair as she sat in the chair Dumbledore had just vacated. As she smiled at him, he noticed her cheeks were pink from the chilly morning air. Harry looked up at his mother and gave her a toothy grin.

"You know those potions would work far better if you actually took them," Lily remarked, looking pointedly at the untouched containers beside him.

Severus smirked slightly. "I cannot get anything past you, can I? Those eyes see everything."

"No, therefore, you shouldn't even try. Drink up. They'll make you feel better."

Severus grudgingly picked up the bottles, and after a quick sniff of each, downed the contents. "Satisfied?"

"Yes," Lily replied, rolling her eyes.

"Has Dumbledore spoken with you about leaving here?" Severus asked.

Lily nodded absently, chewing on her lip as she often did when she was nervous or upset. "There is no one I trust more than you, Sev. We will be safe with you."

Severus sighed. "You realize there will be times when I must leave on a moment's notice? There are some things I cannot and will not discuss with you."

"I can understand that," Lily responded as she looked down at Harry and sighed. "It's still so hard for me to believe he thinks little Harry is to be his undoing, and that Harry is to be the hero of our world. It is just hard to grasp."

Severus glanced down at Harry, who was trying earnestly to fit a square toy block into the hole intended for the round one. "Indeed it is," Severus replied solemnly.

Two days later, Severus was healed enough to side-along Apparate them to the gates of his ancestral home. Lily looked around blindly, unable to see the property until he allowed her. He told her the location, but the Fidelius was not the only protection in place. Severus took Lily's hand and placed it over the crest on the huge iron gate, keying her magic to the wards. The manor, which sat upon a lush green hill, slowly appeared in front of her as the gate swung open with a loud screech.

Lily's mouth hung open for a moment as her gaze swept over the lawn. There were a half-dozen topiaries of assorted magical creatures scattered across the vast lawn. The hedge animals were charmed to move and could be called upon to help protect the house in an attack if needed. Lily watched the charmed hedges moving for a moment, her eyes bright with wonder. She glanced at Severus and then began to laugh heartily.

Severus' jaw clenched; just what did she find so amusing?

"I'm sorry, Severus...I was just thinking. This place is incredible. If James or Sirius saw this place, they would wet their pants. It's far grander than either of their family's homes!"

Harry laughed and clapped his hands, too, pointing at the hedge that had been magically pruned into a moving replica of a phoenix. Severus looked at the baby oddly, raising an eyebrow, "He can see it? I have not yet keyed him to the property."

Lily's eyes flew open wide as she repositioned Harry on her hip. "Oh, well, I was holding him, so that is probably why."

Severus frowned and looked back at the crest on the open gate; that wasn't the way it should work, but then stranger things had happened, especially where Harry Potter was concerned. He turned to Lily. "Let me take him; it's quite a walk up to the house."

Severus took Harry from her arms, and they began walking up the cobbled path to the massive house made of grey stone.

end part


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Many thanks again to Sindie and Rose (Alethea27) for taking time out of your busy lives to beta this fic. You guys are the best. All remaining mistakes are mine as I do the final edit. Also, thank you to everyone who is reading, alerting and leaving reviews.

Chapter 11

The large ornately carved doors opened with a screech as Severus stood in front of them. Lily stepped into the foyer behind him and looked around. The large circular room was lit by what looked like old fashioned Muggle gas lamps, but she was sure these ran on magically produced fire, like the torches at Hogwarts. The room was a brilliant white and had a huge fireplace with a intricately carved mantle and was directly across from the front door. It was surely large enough to easily accommodate Hagrid. The fireplace was flanked by two curving staircases that led up to the second floor. There were doors on each side of the foyer leading to unknown rooms. Lily glanced down at the floor and saw a distinct swirling spiral pattern in the marble. Runes were beautifully carved into the spiral pattern.

Severus followed her gaze downward, "Protective runes. It's like this in all the rooms or at least the one I have seen. They are around all the floo entrances also."

"Your ancestors weren't paranoid or anything, were they?" Lily asked cheekily.

"I think all the purebloods tend to err on the side of caution," Severus replied, shifting Harry to his other arm. "Bobbin! Stitch!" Severus barked, pushing Harry's hand away as the baby once again tried to grab his nose. There were two loud pops, and a pair of house-elves appeared at Severus' feet. Both were wearing clean, pressed cobalt blue pillow cases embroidered with the same crest that had been on the exterior gate.

"Master Severus!" The smallest house elf squeaked, practically dancing on the spot. "Master Severus has come back! And Bobbin sees Master Severus has brought Young Master also!"

Severus's dark eyes snapped to the baby in his arms, and he quickly placed Harry into Lily's hands. "No," Severus responded silkily, glaring at the house elf. "This is my friend and her son. She is to be afforded every privilege, and the both of you are to obey her as you would me."

The elves' large eyes widened, and they nodded emphatically, their large bat-like ears flopping in the air. The house-elves popped away.

"How many rooms are there, Sev?" Lily asked as she studied a spot above the fireplace that was slightly whiter than the surrounding walls. A picture of some sort had hung there. She looked around and saw several more vacant areas on the walls in the room.

"I have no idea," Severus said, walking toward the staircase, "Feel free to explore and let me know. There is a large library and a potions lab. I believe there is a pond somewhere on the grounds, several walled gardens, and a Quidditch pitch."

"The house-elves seem to like you," Lily commented, following him up the stairs.

"I suppose," Severus replied, stopping on the first landing in front of two large doors. "This is the library. I am sure you will enjoy it." He pointed to the other three rooms on the floor. "The one to the left is a study. I am not sure what is behind the other doors."

Severus continued up the stairs with Lily trailing close behind. "I know the house has three floors, plus a cellar and attic. The potions lab in the cellar." He stopped on the third floor landing and turned to Lily. "There are countless bed chambers; I am sure you can find something to suit you and Harry. My rooms will be at the end of this hall."

Lily scowled at the moody man as he continued down the hall to his rooms and slammed the door. Lily looked down at Harry in her arms. "Well, I wonder what has his knickers in a twist?"

Harry just giggled in reply, bouncing happily in his mother's arms.

"Well, we might as well find a room. I suppose I'll have to transfigure something into a crib for you and then we can get one of the house-elves to bring us something to eat," Lily said to Harry, tickling him under his chin, causing him to laugh even more.

Lily opened the first door on her right, made a face, and slammed it shut. It was decorated in various shades of purple and would not do at all. Lily had seen enough purple to last a lifetime. The next room was red, and Lily was quite sure it looked like the boudoir of an expensive French whore, but would hex her own mouth shut before she would tell Severus as much. The next was a pea soup green, reminding Lily of a swamp, and the wardrobe was rattling rather ominously, so Lily quickly shut that door and locked it with her wand. Lily moved down a few rooms closer to Severus' and cracked open the door. This room was a soft white with muted gold accents. The carved white canopy bed had beautiful gossamer curtains. Lily slipped off her shoes and let her tired feet sink into the fluffy white rug. A small fire sprang to life in the fireplace as she ventured farther into the inviting room. A set of French doors led out onto a balcony that looked out over a small pond surrounded by large willow trees. There was a door off to the right that opened into a matching bathroom with a large oval tub and a vanity. But what made the room even more perfect was what Lily found behind a door just to the left of the wardrobe. It was a nursery done in the same white and gold. A charmed mural depicted moving scenes from The_ Tales of Beetle the Bard_. Hanging from the white canopy over the crib was a mobile consisting of several owls in mid-flight. Another door led back into the hallway. Magical toys sat along several shelves to the right. There was even a white and gold toy Hippogriff; it was very similar to a Muggle rocking horse, except that it could move on its own. Everything looked so unused, even the toys, Lily couldn't help but wonder whose rooms had it been. Harry squawked and reached for a stuffed white owl on one of the shelves. Lily pulled it down and examined the toy. It looked safe for Harry to play with, so she gave it to him. Harry grinned and grabbed the bird in a fierce hug.

Lily stepped back into the main bedroom, sat Harry on the fluffy carpet, and began pulling things out of her bottomless bag, grateful she'd had the foresight to pack some of the things she and Harry might need if they had to leave Godric's Hollow suddenly. The Undetectable Extension Charm had certainly proven itself useful.

Several hours later, after a tasty dinner provided by the _very_ excitable house elves, Harry was sleeping soundly in the nursery, and Lily was taking advantage of the beautiful bath, which had some of the same faucet options as the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts. She lay back in the bathtub, letting the thick aromatic bubbles surround her. She left the bathroom door open halfway so she could hear Harry if he woke, which was unlikely because he was a rather heavy sleeper. Lily jumped, splashing water and suds onto the floor as she heard movement in the bedroom.

"Lily?" Severus voice called out.

Lily relaxed back into the bathwater, closing her eyes. "In here, Severus."

Lily heard the bathroom door open farther behind her, and the cooler air from the bedroom billowed into the steamy room. She heard Severus halt suddenly when he realized she was in the bath. Lily didn't have to see him to know his cheeks were likely glowing red as he stammered a nearly inarticulate apology.

"Oh, Sev, don't be silly, I'm covered up to my neck in bubbles. Could you please sit and talk with me? Pull out the stool from the vanity."

"I came to apologize for being so short with you when we first arrived. I should not have acted that way toward you. It had nothing to do with you or Harry."

Lily glanced over her shoulder at him; he was hunched over, elbows resting on his knees, looking completely miserable.

"It's okay, Sev. I'm accustomed to your mood swings," Lily said, smirking at him.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Lily absently chewing on her bottom lip. Lily turned slightly in the tub to see Severus. "What did Dumbledore say about James and Sirius leaving Godric's Hollow?"

Severus quirked his eyebrow at her abrupt question. "Only that they had volunteered for a mission for the Order."

"Dumbledore didn't tell you whole truth about why James wasn't at Godric's Hollow. I asked him not to because I wanted to tell you." Lily said as she leaned back in the tub again, clenching her hands around the sudsy bath sponge. She glanced over at Severus, who was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

Lily turned away from him and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Things have not been exactly great between James and me for a while now. Not since before Harry was born, in fact, and having a near omnipotent, power hungry, dark overlord hounding us hasn't helped." Lily sighed, "James and I decided to go our separate ways for awhile. That's why he was never home and then took the Order mission, knowing he would be gone for a bit, and it would have raised less suspicion than if we suddenly took to living in separate houses."

Lily heard Severus shift slightly on the stool and clear his throat, "Whose idea was it to separate?"

"It was a mutual agreement. We argued constantly and made each other miserable. I know James loves me in his way, but things have changed for both of us. I'm not the trophy wife James thought he was getting. He can be unintentionally condescending, telling me what to do as though I can't think for myself. He and Sirius can be just as hurtful as Death Eaters, just with different opinions." Lily sighed, resting her chin on her knees. "He was also involved with Harry as little as possible. Sirius put in more time with him than James. I thought at first he was seeing someone else, but that wasn't the case."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Severus asked sharply.

"No, James would never lay a hand on me," Lily answered, shaking her head.

"I am sorry you were unhappy, Lily," Severus said softly.

Lily turned to him and smiled wryly. "I'm much happier now that I have my best friend back. I'll always have you, right?"

"Always," Severus replied, his lips curving upwards slightly.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Many thanks to Rose and Sindie for being great betas for this chapter. Any mistakes left are mine. I appreciate everyone who has alerted, reviewed and made this story a favorite. I am honestly amazed that this story has over 100 reviews, that is like a huge milestone for a newbie at fanfiction like me. Thanks guys!

Monday March 23, 1981

Evening

Lily walked past Severus' study, shivering slightly and her bare feet were a bit cold on the marble floor. She stopped a moment just outside the closed door, bouncing Harry a little on her hip. She could hear the low voices of Severus and Albus Dumbledore, who had arrived earlier unannounced through the Floo into the large, but comfortable sitting room decorated in warm, rich earth tones.

The sitting room was one of the rooms across from Severus' study. Severus had been tired, and Lily could tell he was worried in his silent, brooding way. He had not been summoned by Voldemort since the night of the attack in Godric's Hollow. It wasn't unusual for it to be weeks in between summons, but Voldemort should be calling his spy soon to find out why his attack on Godric's Hollow had failed. Distracted as Severus was he had still managed to slaughter Lily in several games of chess while Harry happily played with some of his 'new' toys on the carpeted floor. Severus had been as perplexed as she was about the white and gold suite with the unused baby items.

The headmaster had arrived just as they retired to the sitting room after they had finished eating dinner at the worn, cozy table in the butler's pantry just off the kitchen. Neither Lily nor Severus wanted to take any meals in the large formal dining room. The table was nearly the length of one of the house tables at Hogwarts, but of a much more elegant design.

Lily had expected Severus to be livid at the headmaster's abrupt appearance in his home, but he seemed to take it in stride. The two men had quickly excused themselves to go to his study. Severus explained to Lily he would be taking more Occlumency lessons from Dumbledore to further strengthen his shields, especially now that the stakes had been upped.

After playing with Harry on the floor in the sitting room for long while, Lily had decided to take a look at the library just down the hall, which was how she now came to be eavesdropping outside the study. Lily strained her ears to hear what was being said between the two men, but couldn't discern any of their words. She took a step away from the door, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Severus' deep voice bellow, "Get out of my head, you bloody, goat-faced old git!"

Harry was startled also and screwed his face up, about to cry so Lily raced to the library, which had been her original destination. She leaned against the door, trying to decide if she wanted to laugh or cry, not believing she just heard Severus call Dumbledore a 'goat-faced old git.' Occlumency was a subject usually learned over many years, decades even. It was amazing Severus was so adept at that branch of magic. Dumbledore could only be using the quickest, but most invasive and painful way to teach the obscure art. Severus must have had a natural talent to excel at it so quickly, but clearly Dumbledore, Master Legilimens, had found a chink in the armor. Lily hated it for Severus, but it was better that Dumbledore had found it and helped him seal it, instead of Voldemort discovering he was the traitor. Lily wondered just what memory the headmaster had seen to get him so upset.

She decided quickly not to mention the incident to either man. She glanced down at Harry. The mad sprint into the library had apparently distracted him enough to keep him from crying. He was looking around the room curiously. Severus had been right; the library was large for a private collection. The room was done in the same warm colors as the sitting room. In front of the fireplace was a grouping of comfortable looking chairs and a sofa. Hanging above the mantle was a portrait of a black-haired woman; the subject was as motionless as a Muggle piece of art. The room was lit by the same magical gas-lamps as was the rest of the house. Lily moved through the shelves, recognizing some of the titles from the Hogwarts library. Lily moved to the fiction section and found several serial mystery novels about a Half-blood Master Healer and a Pureblood Auror who teamed up to solve various murders in London. Lily found the first in the series titled _The Potion in the Pureblood_, pulled it from the shelf and headed to the sofa. She had only read the first couple of pages when Harry crawled over and tried to pull the book from her hands, nearly tearing the pages.

"No, Harry, that's naughty," Lily said, gently loosening his fingers from the book.

Harry dropped to the floor on his nappy covered bum, and his bottom lip quivered as he scrunched his face up, green eyes filling with big crocodile tears.

"Don't even try that look with me; I'm immune." Lily said to him.

"Perhaps he would like a book of his own," an unfamiliar voice advised out of nowhere. Lily was startled, leaping from the sofa, her eyes snapping around the room, finally coming to rest on the portrait above the fireplace. The portrait did move after all, the raven-haired woman's violet colored eyes were fixed expectantly on Lily, waiting for a response.

"Oh, um, yes, probably." Lily said feeling rather awkward.

"That shelf just behind you, on the bottom are some picture books, charmed to be able to withstand even the most mischievous little hands," the woman said, smiling over at Harry.

Lily thanked her and retrieved several of the books and handed one about a baby dragon to Harry who cooed happily over the brightly colored animated pictures in the book.

"Now, come closer, please." the portrait commanded. Lily stepped closer and saw a small gold plate mounted at the bottom of the frame declaring the subject of the painting was Audrina Prince.

"My, you are a pretty little thing..." Audrina said appraisingly as her eyes swept over Lily.

Lily's cheeks pinked under the intense scrutiny. "Thank you, ma'am," she replied sitting with Harry in the nearest armchair, suddenly wishing she wasn't barefoot and wearing her most faded and ragged jeans.

"I was wondering when you would make your way in here. The house-elves alerted me of your presence. I was rather anxious to meet you and little Harry, of course. You both must be very important to my grandson, Severus, for him to bring you here for safekeeping."

Lily's eyes widened. "You're Severus' grandmother?"

"Of course, I just said as much, silly girl," Audrina replied haughtily, arching one brow in a very familiar manner. The corners of Lily's mouth quirked as she could then easily see the family resemblance. The older woman's gaze softened a tiny bit as she peered at the baby in Lily's arms. "You have a lovely child. He certainly has your eyes, my dear, and I daresay he must have his father's hair."

"Yes, Harry's father does have black hair." Lily replied, carding her fingers through her son's thick raven hair.

Audrina nodded silently and leaned back into her painted armchair.

Before Lily could say anything else, the heavy library doors flew open, and Dumbledore entered the room, his ghastly puce colored robes swishing around him. His clear blue eyes were steely with concern, and Lily could not help but notice Severus was not with him.

"I apologize for interrupting what I am sure would have been a most intriguing discussion, but once again, I must be the bearer of unpleasant news," Dumbledore said, sitting down in an armchair across from Lily.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, dread sinking into her stomach, as she pulled Harry closer to her chest, causing him to squirm to be put down.

"Severus has been summoned," Dumbledore said gravely, his azure eyes filled with worry.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to Sindie and Rose for being great betas. Any mistakes are mine, because I do the final edit. Again thanks to everyone who is reading, alerting and reviewing this story.

Malfoy Manor

The Great Hall

Approaching Voldemort with more poise and confidence than he felt, Severus dropped to one knee, leaning forward as he grasped the hem of the black robes and managed to press them to his lips with no outward sign of revulsion.

"Rise, Severus," Voldemort murmured, touching Severus lightly, almost a caress, on the top of his head.

Severus checked his Occulmency shields, allowing bits of discussions with Dumbledore that would confirm the story they had fabricated to drift to the forefront of his thoughts. He slowly lifted his head to look up at the Dark Lord as he stood upright, smoothing out his dark robes. There were still hints of the handsome man remaining in the wasted face, but delving too far into the Dark Arts had twisted his visage into something clearly not completely human any longer. Glancing around the large room, Severus was inwardly nervous; he was last to arrive, and this scenario did not bode well.

"Severus, you were injured in the attack on the Potters?" Voldemort asked, dangerously twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Yes, my Lord." Severus said, bowing his head low once more, "Sirius Black cursed me out of the sky."

"I see," the Dark Lord said as he stepped closer to Severus. "I obtained information from a reliable source stating that the Mudblood and her spawn would be alone in the house, without any guard." Severus inwardly winced at the used of the foul name in reference to Lily, but of course he said nothing.

"Severus, tell me, my most loyal servant, why did you not know Sirius Black would be standing guard in Godric's Hollow?"

"My Lord, I do not know why Black was there. I do not think it was at Dumbledore's request. I would have known about it if that had been the case. I believe it was mere coincidence," Severus explained, not daring to look up at the Dark Lord.

"Then, Severus, can you tell us where the old fool has hidden the Potters away?" Voldemort questioned, his voice dangerously low as he circled Severus in a distinctly predator-like way.

"Dumbledore has taken them to a member of the Order's home, which is likely protected by the Fidelius Charm."

"And you do not know which one?" Voldemort hissed, and Severus heard Bellatrix, who was standing slightly to his left, giggle. That was never a good sign.

"Not presently… I am slowly earning Dumbledore's confidence. He will-"

"Silence," Voldemort hissed, his voice low and dangerous. "You are only at Hogwarts to gather information, to spy on Dumbledore for our cause, and I do not tolerate failure! You know the penalty for disappointing me."

Unfortunately, he knew it well. Severus glanced up, just in time to see Dark wizard train his wand on him and utter, "Crucio!"

The sheer power behind the pain-inducing curse threw Severus backward onto the floor, and then the unimaginable pain ceased for a fraction of a second before the curse was cast again, and again. He writhed on the marble floor in agony, his hands uncontrollably clenching and clawing at his robes, skin, and face. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced, but he managed to stay conscious long enough to see his fellow Death Eaters had begun taking turns casting the Cruciatus. The last thing he saw before the darkness welled over his vision was Bellatrix's heavily lidded eyes alight with a sickening glow as she cast the curse at him again.

Severus blearily opened his eyes, realizing he was facedown on the marble floor in front of the large fireplace in Malfoy Manor. It was roughly the same spot he had collapsed in earlier as the first Cruciatus had been cast by Voldemort. A string of blood tinged drool ran from his lips into a small puddle that had collected beneath his cheek on the floor. He must have bitten his tongue at some point. If the low burning embers in the grate were any indication, he had been unconscious for some time. A hand roughly grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back; he couldn't help but moan as every nerve and muscle in his body screamed in agony.

"Shush, Severus," a low female voice commanded as Severus blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus. After a few seconds, eyes the color of winter at its most unforgiving and pale blonde hair came into view. Narcissa Malfoy was leaning over him, wiping at his mouth with a cool, wet flannel.

"The meeting is over," Narcissa informed him as she noticed his eyes darting around the room. "Everyone has been gone for hours. The Lestranges are playing host to the Dark Lord for the time being. Bella had a gift for the Dark Lord... Muggles to... entertain, I suppose." A grimace shadowed her face for a fraction of a second. "I would rather that not be done here... Draco is far too young..." She trailed off and looked away, as if just realizing she was talking with one of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

Narcissa helped him sit up, handing him the flannel to hold to his bleeding mouth. "I thought for a moment you were beyond help. The Dark Lord did not want you dead or driven into madness, but my sister's _enthusiasm_ can be contagious."

"I know that affliction well," Severus finally said, his throat sore and voice gravelly, likely from his unmanly screams. His limbs would not stop trembling, and he felt as weak as a newborn kneazle. He saw young Draco peering at him curiously around the sofa, his thumb securely pressed into his mouth. A terrified looking house-elf was standing beside the tow-headed boy with one hand protectively on the baby's shoulder, as if to Apparate away in a moment's notice if there were any sign of danger.

"Dobby!" Narcissa barked as she stood and straightened her ivory robes. The house-elf winced at her tone and stumbled forward, pulling at the filthy pillowcase he was wearing.

"Yes? M-Mistress called for Dobby?" Dobby asked, his large eyes looking up at Narcissa.

"Yes, I want you take Professor Snape wherever he wishes and speak of this to no one," Narcissa ordered, picking Draco up and settling him in her arms. She looked at Severus, narrowing her pale eyes. "If anyone asks, I did not help you. You left on your own."

"Of course," Severus muttered as he watched her march out of the room with Draco.

Dobby's large tennis ball-shaped eyes watched Severus warily as he crawled on his hands and knees over to a nearby chair and attempted to pull himself up into a semi-standing posture. His shaking legs did not hold him, and he flopped gracelessly into the chair. He shivered in chilly room; his robes were damp with perspiration.

"Dobby? Is that your name?" Severus asked, clenching his teeth and taking deep breaths against the intense nausea welling up in his throat. It was difficult to think straight, and the room spun sickeningly as he tried to focus his eyes on the young house-elf.

"Yes, I is called Dobby," the house-elf squeaked, taking a tentative step toward him. "Where does Professor Snape wish Dobby to take him?"

"Dumbledore..." Severus murmured weakly as the house-elf placed his cool hand on the wizard's arm. The abrupt 'shoved through a rubber tube' sensation was too much for Severus, and darkness overcame him again.

When he was able to force his eyes open again, the sun was high in the sky. The golden light was streaming through a nearby window, hurting his eyes. He was alive, amazingly, and in the master bedroom at Asphodel Manor. Lily was slumped over onto the side of the bed, wearing a long, faded Slytherin Quidditch jersey that looked vaguely familiar. Her head was resting on her folded arms; she had apparently fallen asleep in the armchair. Even though it pained even the smallest muscles in his face, he could not help but smile seeing her there, as he reached out and tentatively touched her hair, afraid she was just a another dream.

"She refused you leave your side, Severus." Severus looked over and saw Dumbledore sitting on the other side of the bed in an eye-watering, bright yellow, overstuffed armchair. Something in that of a horrible shade could only be something the headmaster had conjured.

"H-how did I get here?" the young wizard asked, trying to sit up.

"A young house-elf by the name of Dobby appeared with you on Hogwarts gounds. I am afraid you gave Hagrid quite a fright. I brought you here; after all, you are still in quarantine, due to that awful case of dragon pox," Dumbledore said, steepling his fingers together, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair.

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes as he dropped back onto the pillow.

"I assume he was upset with you?"

"Whatever would bring you to that conclusion?" Severus muttered snarkily.

"Severus, I am not sure you realize how it grieves me to witness the pain inflicted on one that I consider a son to me in all ways but blood. You are willingly being tortured because I ask it of you." Dumbledore stated, matter-of-factly. Severus couldn't help but feel his heart swell in his chest at the older man's words. He, too, had found a father in the aging headmaster, a father he had not seen in his own blood relation or in the Dark Lord.

"No, I do it for her... all for Lily," Severus whispered, lightly carding his long fingers through Lily's hair.

Dumbledore rose, his eyes twinkling as he motioned to several potion vials on the side table. "Pain relieving potions, I daresay you will need them in the coming hours. I believe I can take my leave, as I see you are in very capable hands. I have no doubt that if no one else can encourage you to remain in bed, she can."

The aging wizard left through the Floo; a few moments later, his conjured chair disappeared with a loud pop, causing Lily to stir. She looked at him, groggily at first, then her eyes flew open wide as she saw him looking back at her. In a green and red blur, she was upon him, kissing him over his face and moving her hands over his limbs as if reassuring herself he was really alive and not missing any vital parts. In that moment, Severus wasn't sure if wanted to moan in bliss or agony. Lily was practically on top of him, in his bed, wearing a Slytherin jersey that had likely been his own, but every touch and kiss was like a white-hot fire poker painfully burning every nerve in his body. He clenched his hands in the sheets, willing himself not to cry out in front of her or do anything that would make her move off of him. Lily moved back, sitting on the edge of the large bed, and Severus took a deep breath.

"If I had known I would get this sort of reception from you, I would have taken to getting tortured by the Dark Lord ages ago," Severus said cheekily, hiding his discomfort as he looked up into the green eyes that were darkened with worry. Lily's cheeks pinked at the unbelievably playful smirk on his face.

"That's not very funny, Sev! You could have been killed, or worse, you might not... have been you anymore," Lily said, snatching a potion vial from the bedside table and pressing it to his lips. He scowled a bit, but reluctantly drank the potion with a grimace at the bitter taste. She grabbed a larger bottle from the nightstand and and pulled out the stopper. Severus read the discolored, peeling label, _essence of dittany_, as Lily wet a flannel in the liquid and dabbed at his face.

"The scratches on your face are nearly healed, but your tongue will be sore for a while; you nearly bit it in two. What did they do to you?" Lily asked in a whisper, her voice sounding a bit strangled.

Severus shook his head and looked away. "I told you, Lily. There are some things I will not speak about."

He would say no more on the matter.

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks again to my betas and to everyone who is sticking with this story. You guys are all great.

Saturday March 28, 1981

Early morning

Asphodel Manor

Severus walked down the stairs, albeit a bit more slowly than usual. He had been flattered at Lily's careful tending of his injuries, but it also made him want to run shrieking from the smothering sensation. She had finally deemed him strong enough to leave the confines of the Master bedroom two days ago. Lily was more formidable than Poppy Pomfrey at her worst. Even Dumbledore, the top lion in Gryffindor house, had winced slightly when Lily had turned her icy green glare on him as he tried to convince her to give Severus an early reprieve from his prison. Then the infuriating man only smiled and twinkled in that knowing way of his and escaped quickly from the room via the Floo. If everything went as planned he was to return to Hogwarts on Monday to continue teaching Potions.

Severus sat at the small kitchen table and winced as his body protested against the motion. His muscles were still sore and he moved a bit stiffly, as if he had spent too much time on a broom that was unfamiliar to him. Other than the minor aches, he felt as good as new. Severus fixed his cup of breakfast tea and unfolded the morning edition of the Daily Prophet that was lying on the table. He scanned the headlines for anything substantial as he sipped at the tea, waiting for Lily and Harry. She was not a chipper morning person, Harry was the only reason she had incentive to rise early. Severus looked up from his paper and glanced around the room, there was no sign of Lily or Harry. They were usually awake by this time. Around the small table there were two empty seats plus the chair Lily had done an impressive bit of transfiguration on, turning it into a Muggle style baby seat. The table was set for two plus the small bowl and baby bottle for Harry. The smells of the house-elf prepared food, as usual, was mouth watering.

Something was not right. "Bobbin! Stitch!" Severus bellowed. Two sharp pops indicated the presence of the house-elves. "Where are Lily and Harry? Are they having a bit of a lie in?"

"Bobbin tried to wake her up, but Miss Lily was feeling poorly." The house-elf squeaked nervously ringing his hands, "Should Bobbin try again?"

Severus folded up the Daily Prophet and tossed it on the table as he stood. "No, that will not be required. I will see what is keeping them."

Severus strode up the stairs to the landing just outside of Lily's room. Her bedroom door was open just as the door leading from Harry's nursery was also open. He could hear Harry jabbering nonsense words in the nursery. 

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! Harry, can't you just let Mummy have one day to have a lie in?"

Severus wanted to smile as he listened to Lily's slightly muffled voice drift into the hallway. "Just like your blasted father... wide awake at the crack of dawn."

Severus smirked at her words, but he was sure James Potter being an early riser must have been a result of Auror training, because while in school he had been late more often than not to breakfast in the Great Hall, looking like he had been pulled through a hedge backwards.

Severus moved so he could see into Lily's room. The only thing visible from beneath the fluffy comforter was her small foot jutting out over the edge of the bed and a tangled mass of red hair spilling over the pillows.

"Just another minute, Harry," Lily stated with only a hint of a whine detected.

Severus heard the springs of the baby bed creaking as Harry began to impatiently jump up and down on the mattress all the while giggling loudly.

Severus knocked on the doorframe, alerting her to his presence. Lily sat up slowly, her wild hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Sorry, Sev. We'll be down for breakfast in just a minute. I'm just not feeling well. I would love for Harry to let me sleep late for one day."

"Do you need a potion? Perhaps a Pepper-up Potion or a Stomach Soother? A Headache Draught?" Severus asked concerned, as he carefully looked her over, noticing the way she was holding her lower abdomen.

Lily smiled mildly at him and shook her head, "I'll be fine in a day or so. I'm afraid there has not been a Potion invented for this kind of cramps."

It all clicked into place for him. He was sure his cheeks colored slightly as he realized why Lily was feeling poorly. She was right; there was no potion for her particular ailment. There wasn't much he could do to alleviate the symptoms, but she should have the opportunity to rest if she needed it. He nearly suggested that she allow one of the house-elves look after Harry for the day, but then had a better, much more Slytherin idea. He could offer to tend to Harry for a bit. How hard could a nine month old be to watch?

"You go back to sleep, Lily. I'll watch him."

Lily's mouth hung open for a long moment, "Severus? Are you sure? Taking care of a baby is hard work and Harry can be a handful."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, "I have matched wits and wands with some of the most powerful wizards and witches of the age I assure you I can look after one baby for a day."

"If you are sure, I would be very thankful."

Severus inclined his head, his lips curving upward slightly, "It is the least I can do."

Lily smiled and gave him a tender look that made him feel like a colony of doxies had taken flight in his chest. Pleasant warmth spread over his body, and he felt his cheeks began to flush. He turned away and moved across the room to the door leading to Harry's nursery.

Severus stepped over to the crib and Harry was sitting in the middle of the blankets chewing on the wing of his stuffed owl. Harry put down the toy and looked up at him. Severus arched an eyebrow at the green-eyed baby and to his amusement Harry arched his tiny eyebrow in a mirror imitation of the tall man. Severus snorted and looked around the room, unsure what to do first. Harry didn't wear pajamas when Lily brought him down for breakfast; therefore, Severus deduced he should dress Harry for the day. Severus glanced around the room at a chest of drawers, pulled it open and took out a pair of green overall and matching shirt. He noticed a small stack of Muggle nappies on top of the chest and grabbed one of them also. There weren't many nappies left, and you could only magically replicate things a limited number of times or they lost substance and became useless. She would need more soon; there was no getting around it.

Severus reluctantly moved back to the crib. Harry held his arms up to him, wanting to be picked up. Instead, Severus laid the baby on his back and pulled the one-piece pajama set off of him. Before removing anything further Severus examined both the nappy Harry was wearing and the unused one. After he was reasonably sure he could remove the old nappy and replace it with the new one, Severus carefully unfastened the tabs on either side of the nappy, but before Severus could have said Quidditch, Harry was on his hands and knees, out of the nappy, scuttling to the opposite corner of the crib. He moved to grab the naked baby, but he scooted away from Severus, giggling, clearly enjoying the game as he mooned the potions master. After several misses, Severus caught the baby and was finally able to put the nappy on him, albeit a bit lopsided. The young professor was already frazzled, he never saw Harry give Lily a minute of trouble, but it was like the baby _knew_ Severus had no idea what he was doing. Determined not to call on the house-elves, Lily, or anyone else for that matter; Severus managed to dress the squirming, drooling little beast.

He carried Harry to the kitchen, where their breakfast was still sitting, still very much edible, thanks to the warming charm cast by the house-elves. He called Bobbin and asked him to serve Lily in her suite. He placed Harry in the baby seat and sat a small bowl of scrambled eggs in front of him. The baby quickly began messily shoving the eggs into his mouth using his hands. Severus once again picked up his newspaper and began reading it while sipping at his tea. After a few moments there was a wet sounding splat against the raised newspaper. Severus lowered the paper and looked over the edge at Harry who was wearing the grin of someone who was quite proud of himself. Severus sighed; somehow the little urchin had covered himself in buttery, squished scrambled eggs. It was a wonder if any of the food actually got into his mouth. "You are a messy little creature," Severus stated dryly, pointing his wand at the baby to clean the food off of him.

"Gabaa," Harry replied innocently holding up his now clean hands.

Severus pulled Harry out of baby seat, summoned a small blanket and walked up the stairs into the study. He placed Harry on the blanket, sat at his desk so he could see Harry and began researching various herbs. He hoped he could create a potion to ease Lily's monthly discomfort; not to mention the extra galleons it would make if he could patent and market it. Severus flipped through his reference books taking notes; evening primrose, black currant, and borage could all potentially ease fluctuations in female hormones. Black cohosh, valerian, and feverfew also could also be included in such a potion. This was a very possible potion to create, Severus couldn't believe someone had not already developed a potion for this particular ailment, but then the wizarding world could be sorely lacking in certain areas. This was clearly one of them.

There was a tugging on his trouser leg and Severus looked down to see Harry had pulled himself up, clutching the black material in his tiny fists. "Uhh...uhh" Harry jabbered, opening and closing his small fist, making it clear he wished to be picked up. Sighing morosely, Severus reached down and pulled the boy into his lap. He continued to peruse the thick tomes for a moment as he felt Harry playing with the cloth covered buttons on his sleeve. A few seconds later he realized Harry had somehow pulled his wand from his sleeve and was chewing on the handle. Severus snatched the ebony wand away, examining it. Severus ground his teeth, the little bugger had left teeth marks in the handle! Teeth marks! Severus took a deep calming breath and sat the little beast on the floor, closed his eyes and counted to ten. He kept reminding himself Lily would be most displeased if he turned her son into potions ingredients and he _had_ asked for this miserable task.

When Severus opened his eyes and looked around the room, it took him only seconds to realize Harry was not anywhere to be seen. Leaping from his desk chair, Severus looked under the desk and leather sofa, any place the baby could have hidden. Severus flew out of the study and down the hall, frantically looking in every room. Severus heart was pounding, Asphodel Manor was permeated with magic as crazily as Hogwarts with rooms that would appear and disappear at random. There were walls that would only pretend to be doors and inanimate objects that would come to life without warning. Then there was the very real and non-magical danger of the small pond if Harry were to find a way to get outside.

Severus pounded up and down the halls of Asphodel Manor, his heart in his throat. Like an incompetent fool, he had _lost _Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world. Just when he felt he was winning Lily over, he had to go and blow it by losing her son. She would never forgive him. Spending nearly an hour tearing the house up looking for the baby, Severus finally realized he should tell Lily he had lost Harry. Severus stalked back to his study and collapsed onto the sofa. Forget Voldemort's brand of torture, what Lily would do to him would be far worse. There was a faint snuffling coming from the far corner of the room near the bookcase. Severus quickly moved to the small corner and heard a faint sigh and the soft rustling of cloth.

Severus wanted to give _himself _detention for being an idiotic dunderhead. That blasted invisibility cloak really was a menace. Severus had completely forgotten Dumbledore had brought it with him to give to Lily the night he had been summoned. He must have just left it in the study. Severus crouched down and moved his hands over the floor until he felt the silky material. He pulled the cloak up and there was Harry sleeping peacefully curled into a ball. Severus reached down and picked him up, holding him to his chest. Harry opened his eyes just for a moment and smiled sleepily before snuggling into the potions master's arms once again. Completely relieved and exhausted Severus collapsed back onto the small sofa, still holding the sleeping baby.

Finally waking, Lily dressed and went to find Severus and Harry. She stopped short as she entered his study; Severus was asleep, sprawled across the small couch, his long legs hanging off the side. Harry was curled into a ball on the potions master's chest wrapped in the dark robes, sucking on his fingers, sound asleep. Lily smiled, and any doubts she had about her feelings for Severus disappeared forever in that moment.

to be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks again to my betas, Rose and Sindie, who help make this fic much more readable, and to everyone who is enjoying this story. Every single review or alert I get is like a gift. Thanks guys...

Monday, March 30, 1981

Late evening

Asphodel Manor

"How was class, Professor Snape?" Lily asked, looking up from where she was sprawled across the sofa, reading a book. Severus had just stepped into the sitting room through the floo.

He sighed. "Only three melted cauldrons, two potentially deadly gasses were created, and one student was sent to the infirmary. Considering everything, it was a good day. I did not kill or seriously maim any of the little cretins, and with luck and intensive mind therapy; most of the Hufflepuffs will likely recover emotionally."

"Sev!" Lily said, dropping the book to the floor, and laughing so hard she snorted a few times. "That is just awful! I can just see you causing a group of Puffs to nearly wet themselves. Too bad they don't know your bark is far worse than your bite," she said, wiping her eyes after she was able get her giggles under control. "So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Lily asked as she retrieved the book she had dropped on the floor. "Marking tedious essays? Creating incredibly boring lesson plans?"

"Actually, I am going to be brewing potions for the infirmary. A wave of spring colds severely depleted several of the basic potions and-"

"And old Sluggy didn't bother with brewing more?" Lily finished the sentence for him. "Would you like some help? Harry's already asleep, and I think I can manage not to botch up a simple Pepper-up Potion."

Severus scoffed, "You excelled at potions, Lily. I have no doubt you are still brilliant at the subject. Slughorn still considers you among his favorites. But in response to your question, I would very much enjoy brewing again with someone who I know is competent."

"It has been a while, but I will do my best," Lily said as Severus swept past her, his dark teaching robes billowing out behind him. She wondered if he had practiced that walk in a mirror and if he knew that it was the same method Muggle fashion models used on the Paris runways. She guessed he probably wasn't aware of that fact, and she certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

Lily followed him down the hall, then through a door that concealed a small hidden staircase made of stone that wound sharply down into a dungeon-like area. She wasn't worried about Harry waking up and not hearing him. Stitch, the younger of the two house-elves, had taken a liking to the baby and would quickly alert her if he needed her. Lily saw several smaller rooms as they moved through the chilly stone corridor. She followed Severus into one of the larger rooms that was noticeably warmer and brighter. He must have previously cast charms on the room to make them more tolerable and less likely to make one sick from the cold and dampness.

Severus flicked his wand, and two medium-sized cauldrons clanged onto the large workstation. Lily noticed two large storage rooms off to the side; Severus went into the one on the right and brought out a large set of brass scales for weighing, two mortars and pestles, and two silver knives. Lily looked through the door of the cupboard and saw it was a fully stocked storeroom with tall shelves. There was a ladder to reach the ingredients that were higher up.

"Severus," Lily began as he walked back to the storeroom, "did you have the house-elves restock in here?" She leaned against the doorframe, watching him as he looked through the potion ingredients. She smiled as he looked at her, and in a very familiar gesture, absently tucked a few errant locks of his dark hair behind his ears so they were out of his face.

"As a matter of fact, I did," he replied, returning to the various jars on the shelf in front of him. "I knew I would likely be brewing here, and there was not much in the way of ingredients, nothing usable at least."

"Sev?" Lily began as she absently looked through the various containers of dried herbs, oils, and pickled ingredients.

"Hmm?" he replied, apparently finding what he was looking for, because he slid past her out of the cupboard and to the work tables.

"Can I ask you something?" Lily said, following him to the tables.

"You just did," he muttered, placing several jars on the tabletop between the two cauldrons. "But you can ask me another question. However, that does not mean I can give you the answer."

"Fair enough," Lily replied, sitting down beside him on one of the potion-stained stools, "What sort of things do you brew for... you know... _him_?"

Severus sighed as he sat down. He pulled out his wand and began filling up the cauldrons with the Aguamenti Charm. "Usually just basic potions, like blood replenishers, bruise balms, and bone mending. The same things I brew for the school and the Order. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord did not seek me out because I could adequately brew potions that any sixth year student should be able to competently produce. It was because of my interest in creating new spells and potions. He wanted me to do research and to experiment. At one point, he was interested in..." Severus paused, "...well, to put it simply, he wanted to see if was possible to siphon magic from a wizard or witch, specifically Muggle-borns, to make someone more powerful."

"Oh, Sev!" Lily gasped, shaking her head as she measured out the bicorn horn. "That is horrible."

"Needless to say, I was not even trying. But I did have to make my attempts look authentic, which is how I stumbled upon the potion that could mask a witch or wizard's magical signature. After I declared the experiments a failure and endured three days of him ranting about my utter incompetence, he then became interested in a spell or potion that he could perhaps use to control werewolves in some way. That put me in contact with Democles Belby; he had been researching a way to cure lycanthropy. I do not believe a cure is at all possible in the near future, but perhaps something to render the afflicted harmless could be feasible. Of course, if we do find something, Mr. Belby will receive all the credit as it would do nothing for my Death Eater persona. Presently, the Dark Lord, who is rather single-minded, is concentrating much more on another project."

"Harry," Lily said, her voice strained. She had to blink several times until the burning in her eyes subsided; thinking of the unfair hand her baby had been dealt.

Severus nodded and looked over at her as she sniffed lightly. "Lily, you know I will do everything within my power to keep both of you safe. I swear. Do you trust me to keep my word?"

"I trust you more than anyone else on Earth," Lily replied, giving him a watery smile. She turned back to the potion and realized there was not enough mandrake root for such a large batch of Pepper-up Potion. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and stood up. "Need more mandrake root," she mumbled as she walked into the storeroom.

Lily reached up for the mandrake root; it was on a shelf just a bit too high. She placed one foot on the first rung of the ladder and stepped up. Just as she reached for the mandrake root again, her foot slipped. She scrambled to grasp at the sides of the ladder, but there was no need; two strong hands steadied her. She turned and found she was inches away from Severus' face. Normally, he was nearly a head taller than her, but since she was still perched on the first rung of the ladder, she didn't have to look up at him. Her heart rate sped up significantly as his dark eyes bore into hers. It appeared as though he were trying to memorize her. His lips were slightly parted; perhaps he had intentions of saying something, but could not find the words. The undeniable feelings she had for him welled up inside her as clear as a batch of perfectly brewed Veritaserum. That incredible sweet ache that had taken up residence in her chest was love. A painfully pleasant knot developed in Lily's stomach as she tilted her head slightly and leaned millimeters closer to his face. He moved fractionally closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. They both slid closer, their foreheads nearly touching, his warm breath caressing her lips. Her fingers somehow became tangled in his dark hair as she urged him closer. She closed her eyes and inhaled; he smelled wonderful, spicy and slightly smoky from the conjured flames he used to heat cauldrons. His lips lightly brushed against hers, and Lily parted her lips, inviting him inside.

Suddenly, there was a crack, and they both jumped, looking around bewildered, but neither made any motion to move away from the other. Binks, the house-elf who served Severus at Hogwarts, was standing nervously in the doorway of the storeroom.

"This had better be important," Severus ground out through clenched teeth, "or I will personally have you outfitted with a complete wardrobe."

The house-elf's large eyes widened under the Potion master's glare. "Binks is terribly sorry, Master Severus and Miss Lily. There is being some of Master's older Snakes hexing a firstie in the Slytherin common room. Not often there is being Muggleborns in the house of Snakes. There is a terrible mess, and the firstie girl is making many tears. Binks came right away because he knows Master Severus does not tolerate such things. Binks is very sorry. Please do not give Binks clothes! Binks will punish himself most harshly!"

"You will do no such thing," Severus snarled. "You have only done as I asked; however, those imbeciles will regret the day they ever picked up a wand."

The house-elf nodded and backed nervously out of the room; there was no crack of disapparition so Lily assumed the elf was waiting for Severus.

"You go on and make those toe-rags scrub cauldrons until their hands are raw. I'll finish up here," Lily said softly as she stepped down onto the floor. Severus nodded absently, his eyes studying her closely. He turned and took a half-step away from her, then stopped abruptly. He swirled back around, pulled Lily back into to his arms, and gave her a brief but gentle kiss. He pulled back, sighing as he traced the line of her jaw with his thumb.

"I will not be long," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers.

He reluctantly released her and walked out of the storeroom, his long teacher's robes slithering along the stone floor behind him. Lily heard the unmistakable crack of disapparition, and she leaned weakly against the ladder. She touched her fingers to her lips, which still tingled pleasantly where Severus had kissed her. She smiled faintly as she turned back to the shelf, where the forgotten jar of mandrake root still sat. Lily stepped back onto the ladder and retrieved the jar. There were still potions to finish.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone who is alerting and reviewing. I greatly appreciate my wonderful betas. Thanks guys.

Saturday, April 4, 1981

Early Afternoon

Severus Snape longed for the merciful escape of death. How had he, Dumbledore's most trusted spy, proud defender of the underdog, and not to mention one of the youngest wizards in a century to receive a mastery in Potions, been reduced to such a state? Severus bit back a groan of anguish as he blearily blinked in the harsh light of his surroundings. Praying for a reprieve from this humiliating torture, he wished for a massive stroke, or a Death Eater attack or even a visit from all four Marauders at their worst.

"This must be your first time." Severus blinked his eyes again and turned toward the annoyingly tooth-rotting voice.

"Pardon?" Severus said, forcing a thin-lipped, polite smile to move over his face.

"Your first time buying nappies? You first-time dads always have this horrible, confused look on your face." The girl wearing an ill-fitting store smock was standing next to him in the baby aisle of the Muggle market. She had lime-green streaks in her bleached, white-blonde hair and loudly popped her gum in a rapid, machine gun-like way. "How old is your baby?"

Severus felt the nerve beneath his eye twitch and his hand itched to move toward his wand that was stowed in the long sleeve of his tee shirt. He clenched the fist of his wand hand and scowled at the annoying girl. He pulled uncomfortably at the clothes he was wearing for this miserable foray into the Muggle world. He wasn't worried about being recognized as no self-respecting Death Eater would be caught dead in this completely Muggle section of the world. Why was he submitting himself to this torture? Oh yes, that's right; Lily just had to have disposable Muggle nappies for Harry-bloody-Potter. Not just any Muggle nappies would do though, only a particular brand, sold only in a certain chain of stores would suffice. Any of the more common brands caused the baby's spoiled, Gryffindor-bred bum to chafe. Wizard nappies weren't good enough? But Severus wasn't even sure wizards had nappies; maybe they just used old-fashioned cloth ones.

"Nine months old," he snapped out at the girl, who scowled at his tone for a brief second, then pulled the largest pack of nappies off the shelf and handed it to him.

"These should work," she said, rolling her eyes at the unimposing twenty-something-year old whiffy Goth, wearing battered trainers and worn jeans.

He ground out a semi-articulate, snarling thank you, grabbed two more packs of the nappies, and turned on the spot to stalk down the aisle, his transfigured trainers squeaking on the over-waxed floor. He marched to the cash register and took his place in the seemingly endless line, listening to the tinny sound of Captain and Tenille's song 'Muskrat Love' playing on the overhead.

Severus stood in the slow moving line at the register, a dark scowl firmly etched on his face. The woman in front of him held a disgustingly fat and blonde baby in her too-thin arms. The obnoxious baby was howling shamelessly as the woman, presumably the baby's mother, spoke to it in a slightly familiar, nauseatingly saccharin-sweet voice. The woman turned her head slightly and Severus understood why the voice was familiar; it was none other than Petunia Evans. Severus' upper lip curled in disgust as he realized some poor bloke had actually bedded the foul beast. He fought back the urge to gag at the thought. She turned to pull a baby bottle from her bag and caught sight of him. As her eyes burned with recognition, her lips pulled back into a grimace as though he were something unsavory she had discovered on the bottom of her shoe. Severus smirked as Petunia came to the conclusion she was trapped, unable to remove herself from his unwelcome presence without making a scene. Petunia would _die_ before she made a scene in front of her peers.

"Snape," Petunia spat, clearly deciding to take the offensive. She shoved the bottle into the baby pig's hands and he began sucking it greedily.

"Tuney," Severus intoned, successfully appearing disinterested in her and her small whale-like offspring.

"Did you get some dim-witted girl from Spinner's End in trouble?" she hissed quietly, glancing down at packages of nappies in his arms. "I can't imagine anyone being willing to marry someone like you otherwise."

Severus' temper burned indignantly and no amount of Occlumency could stop the words that came next from his mouth. "Actually, Lily needed-"

"You lie! Lily married that Porter- Polk-"

"Potter," Severus supplied.

"Yes," Petunia snarled quietly. "Horrid man; he took immense pleasure in humiliating me."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, thinking when he saw Potter again he should really congratulate him on that one and ask to see a pensieved memory of that little incident.

"I know you two had a row and she never spoke of you again," Petunia said as she practically threw her money at the boy behind the counter.

"Clearly, we made amends," Severus said tonelessly, watching her gather up her groceries and the unattractive baby.

"So my _perfect_ sister," she spat, "has finally shacked up with the nasty little boy from Spinner's End. I always knew it would happen. The way you two _freaks_ looked at each other; it was indecent." She stormed away, the baby howling in her arms once again.

"So nice to see you again, Tuney," Severus called after her. She gave him one last venomous glare as she exited the store with the human beach ball in tow.

Severus paid for the nappies, as the teenage boy behind the counter eyed him knowingly. "Snobby bint ain't she?" he asked Severus handing him his change.

Severus snorted, pocketing the money. "You have no idea."

Severus left the store and darted into the first alley, shrank the nappies and shoved them into his pocket.

After quickly apparating home, the first thing Severus noticed as he entered his study was Lily's bum sticking out from beneath his desk. Of course, the rest of her was there too, but that was the first thing he noticed and blatantly took the liberty of staring at it for several moments.

He cleared his throat and Lily jumped. He heard a solid thump and he winced as she backed out from beneath his desk rubbing her head.

"Sorry," he said crouching down next to her.

"It's alright," Lily said as she peered under the desk again. "He's hiding under your desk again. I can't imagine why he likes it under there. It's dark and rather dusty too."

"Again?" Severus asked; he wasn't aware that Harry had declared that spot his new hiding place.

"Yes," Lily replied. "He only does it when you're gone. Maybe he's looking for you since, other than your potions lab, this is where you're usually hiding."

"Perhaps." Severus moved so he could see where Harry was hiding. Harry grinned and crawled out of the niche under the desk.

"See!" Lily said, picking Harry up. "He does miss you." She looked the potions master over and Severus realized he had not transfigured his clothes back into normal wizard attire.

"Dressed like a Muggle, Sev?" She pulled at the black t-shirt a bit and stood back looking at him again. "I like it," she declared. "Much better than the Victorian undertaker look. You look more like Sev, rather than Severus Snape, snarky double agent."

She liked the Muggle clothes? Severus quickly changed his mind about transfiguring his clothes back. He decided he would wear them for a bit longer. "Speaking of Muggles," he said as he pulled the nappies out of his pocket and resized them. He considered telling Lily about the encounter with Petunia, but thought better of it, remembering how protective she was of the vile creature.

"Thank you so much, Sev."

"Anytime."

She turned to the window and looked out at the sunny lawn. "It's such a lovely day, how about showing us that Quidditch pitch? Harry's never been on a broom."

"Of course."

The trio made their way across the expansive lawn to the pitch that was magically well-kept by the house-elves. A small grey stone building was placed safely off to the side, not far from a group of lovely willow trees. Lily assumed the building was where the brooms and other Quidditch necessities were kept. She was proven right a few moments later, when Severus entered the building and then emerged with two brooms. Harry bounced eagerly on Lily's hip as though he knew what was about to happen.

"You take him up first, Sev." Lily said, transferring Harry to Severus' arms.

Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Me? You don't want to take him up?"

"Nah" Lily replied. "It should be you." He studied her for a moment, puzzled. "You were always much better on a broom than me," she explained quickly.

He nodded and mounted his broom, quickly rising in the air as Harry squealed in delight. Lily followed and they spent the better part of the afternoon taking turns flying Harry around the pitch.

Later in the afternoon, Lily and Severus tossed their brooms to the ground and sat next to each other beneath one of the shady willow trees as they tiredly watched Harry play on his blanket.

"That was fun," Lily commented, smiling at Harry who appeared to be studying a butterfly that had landed next to him.

"I agree," Severus replied admiring the way her red hair fluttered around her face in the breeze. She looked up at him at that moment, for once catching him in the act of watching her. The light from the afternoon sun made her eyes light up even more than usual and he wanted very much to kiss her. She had not protested that night earlier in the week, so he moved forward and captured her lips with his own. For a moment, he was afraid she would pull away in disgust, but she only leaned further into the kiss. Her lips parted and he experimentally touched his tongue lightly to her lips and then felt hers dart past his own. Severus was sure he had died and miraculously gone to heaven. At some point his eyes closed and his hands became tangled in her hair. A few moments later, when his traitorous lungs decided he needed to breathe, he pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers. Not even the Dark Lord himself could have wiped the smile off his face, until his eyes fluttered open a few seconds later and he saw Harry. Severus scrambled to his feet practically knocking Lily off him into the grass.

"Harry Potter!" he bellowed, racing across the ground. Harry was centimeters away from climbing on Severus' racing broom. He could vaguely hear Lily yelling and running behind him. It didn't even cross his mind to use his wand as he practically flew across the grass. If he hadn't known better, Severus would have thought he had apparated to the baby. Severus grabbed him by back of his playsuit and yanked him off the broom just as it began to rise in the air. Harry squealed happily as he snapped through the air, perhaps thinking it was a fun new game. Without a rider, the broom faltered and fell back to the ground. Severus collapsed onto his back in the grass, relieved, still holding a grinning Harry Potter. He plopped the baby on the ground beside him, willing his heart to stop thundering in his chest. Lily skidded to a stop beside him and fell to her knees, panting as she looked the baby over.

"Oh, he's okay!" Lily said pulling the baby to her chest. She looked at him and grinned slyly. "You're turning into a regular Gryffindor, Sev."

"No need to be insulting," Severus replied, lifting his head slightly and glancing over at the pair. "Not even walking yet and already trying to fly an adult racing broom. He'll give me heart attack before I'm twenty-five."

Lily's smile widened as she watched Severus lean back into the cool grass again. She couldn't help but notice there might have been a hint of pride in his voice.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks to my betas; you guys are awesome! Okay, so I am a bit behind in posting; I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please take note of the rating (points up at the M rating.) This doesn't necessarily mean anything is happening in this particular chapter, so fair warning for all future chapters. Thanks for all of the positive comments I have been receiving. They really make me smile. I hope you guys continue to read my story.

Friday, April 10, 1981

Late evening

Asphodel Manor

Severus was sitting at the desk in the library; several thick tomes were stacked around him. He had nearly finished the research for his newest project; the potion he was attempting to make for Lily. His quill scratched over the parchment as he continued to take notes. Lily was playing with Harry on the floor; she had charmed his stuffed owl to flutter around him like a snitch. Severus watched them for a few moments before resuming his writing. Suddenly there was a tap at the far window; Severus was on his feet and at the window in seconds. He peered through the glass into the darkness and saw something on the ledge, likely a small owl. The wards were quite secure; nothing that wished them harm could penetrate them. However, Severus still had his wand at the ready as he slid the window open.

A small dark blob flew through the opening in the window and landed on the table next to Lily and held out its foot for her to take the small bit of parchment attached to it. Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a small, leathery winged bat, acting as though it were an owl.

"Oh look, Severus, he has a letter. He certainly behaves like an owl, it must be magical."

"Or rabid," Severus responded, warily eyeing the small reddish brown bat. He brushed Lily's hands away from the animal; he would rather himself be bit than her. Severus checked for harmful enchantments on both the bat and the parchment. Finding no traces of dark magic, he attempted to remove the letter, but the bat lashed out, biting his finger; the tiny teeth sinking painfully into the fleshy part of his thumb.

"Clearly this missive is not intended for me. Perhaps you should try," Severus snarled as he used his wand to quickly seal up the small wound.

Lily had no difficulty taking the letter from the little bat's leg. The leathery-winged animal let out an almost pleasant low trill as she stroked its head in reward for good behavior. The little bat took off and glided up to the furthest and darkest corner of the room and made itself comfortable in one of the many dark niches of the elaborate molding that decorated the top of the bookshelves.

"I guess he's tired," Lily observed as she curiously watched the bat make itself at home. The animal was clearly magical, perhaps some sort of wizards' familiar, for it was behaving far too intelligently to be just a normal bat. But who on earth would have a bat as a familiar? Surely not anyone Severus could call to mind at that moment. Severus left the window cracked open a bit, so the bat could leave when it was ready.

Lily scowled as she flipped the letter over and broke the wax seal. Severus watched curiously as her eyes moved over the page. He frowned when her cheeks flushed and her jaw tightened; it was always a good indication she was upset. She inhaled deeply then glanced up at him, her expression softening, as she folded the letter in half and shoved it back into the envelope.

"It is from James," she said quietly.

Severus' stomach flip-flopped and he struggled to keep his face impassive as she continued speaking.

"He and Sirius are... Merlin... it sounds so ridiculous... but it _would_ explain the bat. He said they are at a vampire settlement in Albania," she explained shaking her head in disbelief as she moved over to the fireplace, the light from the flames casting a golden glow onto her red hair.

Severus was sure his eyebrows couldn't move any higher on his forehead he was so surprised. "You cannot be serious. That is the mission the old fool sent them on?"

"No, I don't think so. He and Sirius stumbled upon a group of conscientious vampires that only feed on animals. Some are wizards who have been turned and they have strong wards up that interfere with outsiders' magic. That's why we haven't heard from them. James thinks they have managed to rally the group against You-Know-Who and want their help to sway some of the other dark creatures. Some of the vampires remember him as Tom Riddle; he has been sulking around Albania in recent years."

"Are they insane?" Severus spat. "Vampires are notoriously self-serving. Those two idiots are likely being fattened up for a spring feast or some such nonsense. Does he even care that his wife and son were nearly killed?"

"He is reckless and foolhardy Severus, but he is a good and honorable man and I cannot hate him," Lily said, her soft voice tinged with pain. "He is in contact with Dumbledore and he knows we are quite safe. James has valid reasons to do the things he does... as we all do."

Severus watched in surprise as Lily's hand clenched around the letter, crushing it before she threw it into the flames that immediately consumed the paper.

"What else did the letter say, Lily? Severus said taking several long strides until he was standing beside her. He laced his fingers into hers. "What did it say?"

"Nothing specific, he's not hateful enough for that," she wiped at her eyes, brushing away the few tears that had collected there. "I am fairly certain he will be gone for quite a bit, now that he knows we are safe and well. I think he would have only come back because he felt it was his duty and the honorable thing to do, but not because we love each other the way we should. I feel like Harry and I have been nothing but a prior obligation to him for months."

"Don't cry, Lily," Severus said softly, not entirely sure what to do in this situation, inwardly he was elated that there may be a chance for him after all. However, it pained him to see Lily upset, therefore, he just pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry, don't cry." She sniffed against his shoulder and she let out a wet sounding noise that sounded like a cross between a sob and a chuckle.

"Don't lie, Sev. You are not a bit sorry," she said, her teary voice muffled as she burrowed her face into his shirt. He smiled wryly; he could tell by her tone she was not angry with him.

"I am sorry you are sad, Lily. I hate seeing you cry."

Harry crawled over and sleepily rubbed his eyes as he pulled himself into a standing position using the cloth of Severus' trousers as leverage. Severus cringed slightly as he felt Harry rub his face against the material; he was positive the baby left a slimy mark behind.

"Oh Harry, honey, it's past your bedtime. You must be exhausted." Lily pulled Harry into her arms. "I think it is time for the baby wizard to go to b-e-d."

Severus sighed as he watched Lily carry Harry out of the door and down the hall. Severus closed his eyes and leaned back against the sofa cushion. Severus opened his eyes after a few moments and glanced up at the portrait over the mantle. The woman's piercing, violet-colored eyes were fixed upon him, a scowl etched upon her face. She did not look happy with him.

He frowned and sat up straighter on the sofa. "What have I done now to displease you, old woman?" Severus said, addressing his question to the subject of the painting.

"Refrain from being an idiotic dunderhead for a brief moment. Do not continue to sit there like a lump, go after her for Merlin's sake!"

Severus considered the portrait's advice and since going after Lily was just what he wanted to do, he stood and exited the room.

Standing in the hall outside the nursery, Severus listened to Lily reading to Harry. He smiled, recognizing the story as one of Lily's favorite tales.

"... after all, who better to raise the Young Prince than the Great Prince himself?" There was a pause and Severus heard the chair creak. He looked in the room and saw Harry sound asleep in Lily's arms. She was trying to get up without waking the baby. Severus silently intervened, taking Harry from her arms and carefully placing him into his bed.

"You're getting quite good at that," Lily said quietly as she pulled the blanket over the baby.

Severus nodded, looking down at the boy who had wormed his way into his heart, just as his mother had so long ago. Lily tugged gently at his sleeve leading him through the doorway that led from Harry's room into hers. They sat down on the small sofa together and Severus pulled Lily close to him. She fit so perfectly at his side. He simply held her tight and breathed the sweet smell of her hair. The small seed of wonderful possibilities for a relationship with Lily blossomed within his chest. Did he really even have a chance? Lingering doubts pushed away, he couldn't help but close his eyes and smile as she leaned further into his side.

Severus started awake, for a moment he was confused as he took in his surroundings. He quickly realized he was in Lily's bedroom, and then saw that he was still sitting on the small couch. Lily was draped across his chest. They had fallen asleep and it had been hours ago, gauging the amount of numbness that was coming from his legs and the arm that was trapped under Lily. He moved his legs a bit and grimaced at the unpleasant 'pins and needles' sensation. At the movement, Lily shifted and mumbled in her sleep. He slowly moved his legs around until he was reasonably sure he could stand on them without falling. He then took on the task of extracting his arm from under Lily. As he pulled his arm from its trap, she began to slide forward a bit and Severus moved quickly to keep her from tumbling to the floor. He then realized, in his rush to save her, he had inadvertently placed his hand on her breast; he froze as he could feel its slight swell against his palm. He swallowed hard, as wonderful as it was, that had not been his intention. Should he move his hand away quickly or should he just carry on, pretending as though he had not even noticed? Before he could force his sleep and love-addled brain to make a decision, Lily woke up. He expected a severe tongue lashing for the unintentional placement of his stray appendage. Lily smiled sleepily at Severus as she sat up slightly.

"Severus, if you are trying to catch the Snitch for a win, you are doing a terrible job." Lily commented, cutting her eyes slyly up to the Potions Master. There was a moment of stunned silence as his mind registered what she was inferring.

"A...and how does one take on this task properly?" Severus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She gave him a very Slytherin-like smile and looped her arms around his neck. He did not take any more convincing; he gladly wrapped his arms around her pulled her into a kiss. Severus was once again in heaven, blissfully enjoying the thrill of her lips and tongue moving against his own. The incredible sensation only magnified when she moved his left hand up to fully cup her breast. In an instant Severus' trousers became uncomfortably tight, spurring on his fervent response to her touch. He was almost positive he was dreaming, it was unbelievable to him that he was snogging the beautiful Muggle-born princess that had stolen his heart and refused to return it. Severus slid his right hand down her side to her waist where her t-shirt had ridden up, exposing a bit of the soft smooth skin of her belly. He experimentally moved his fingers lightly over the bare flesh and was immensely pleased when she shivered and leaned further into his touch. He began to move his hand further up the creamy expanse of skin, but was stopped short when a searing pain flared in his left forearm. He jerked back clamping his right hand down on the Dark Mark. Severus' jaw clenched as he rubbed the mark. The bastard really had impeccable timing. Would he _ever_ catch a break? There was really no way to describe how much he regretted becoming a Death Eater.

"I have to go, Lily. He's calling me," Severus ground out through clenched teeth. He reluctantly stood, gently pulling Lily to her feet beside him.

"I know you have to, but I don't want you to go to him," Lily said, chewing a little on her bottom lip. "I'm afraid you won't come back to me."

"I will be fine," Severus murmured, gently kissing her several times before he moved to the door.

"Be careful and come back to us safely!" Lily called after him, worry filling her green eyes.

Severus smiled warmly at her, "Always." He waived his wand, donning his robes and mask and disappeared with a slight pop.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am so sorry it has been so long since I have posted! The characters were not cooperating with me at all. Finally Severus just snatched the laptop away from me saying, "This is the way _really_ happened, you silly little girl." This chapter is one of the longest yet and I hope it makes up for my absence. Please take note of the rating (pointing up to the M at the top of the page) Many thanks to Rose and Tambra for doing a brilliant job of betaing. Also thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and following this story.

Chapter 18

Severus ground his teeth as he gave the blood replenishing potion a final counter-clockwise stir. For this he had left Lily's arms?

He had spent the last eighteen hours brewing several mind-numbingly mundane potions at the Dark Lord's request. However, the list of potions troubled Severus. It wasn't so much as the complexity of the potions that worried him, it was what the potions indicated. Bone mending, blood replenishers, a stimulation potion that increased awareness and endurance and Veritaserum, all potions that were useful in an attack and then the subsequent interrogation of prisoners. The potions were not only brewed for Voldemort's followers who were injured, but for in-between the rounds of torture he ordered to be carried out by his followers. He certainly couldn't have a prisoner dying before he spilled his proverbial guts.

Severus shook his head, clearing out the troubling thoughts, he needed to send a message to Dumbledore to have everyone in the Order on standby, but he had not been given the opportunity. It wouldn't do for Bellatrix or one of the other inner circle to see him casting a true Patronus. He had no idea who or what was the target was yet, but he was sure to discover soon. Occasionally someone would stroll past the open door of the potions lab, likely reporting his activities back to the Dark Lord. Severus was grateful for the solitary and uninterrupted brewing time that had afforded him the chance to finish the potion for Lily, and he had been able to run it through all the preliminary tests to determine its safety. He was sure it would work to alleviate her discomfort with minimal side effects.

Only a few moments after Severus had placed the last of the potions into the properly labeled phials, he winced as the familiar pain flared on his left forearm. He snatched up several of the most useful potions along with the one he made for Lily and tucked them securely into his robes. He marched solemnly through the cold, dark halls of Malfoy Manor until he reached the Apparation point. He spun on the spot and felt the burning Dark Mark guide his way to the unknown location of the attack.

It was only seconds before he was surrounded by utter madness and chaos. The battle was already in full sway; it looked like the Dark Lord had called his Inner Circle into the fray long after the less valuable foot soldiers had begun the assault.

Severus looked around at his surroundings; he seemed to be in a small village surrounded by a dense forest. It was certainly a place that was occupied by wizards. He observed that the residents of the small hamlet were fighting back with both brute force and magic. Severus made his way through the melee; trying to look purposeful in his destination, but in truth he only wanted to find a secluded area to send his Patronus. The Order's help would be needed on this night. He moved through a dense thicket of trees and saw a dilapidated barn standing in a small clearing on the other side of the foliage. It was well hidden and clearly abandoned. Ever cautious, Severus slowly entered the structure and raised his wand, quickly casting his doe Patronus. She would bring help in some form; she had not failed him yet.

As he turned to exit the barn, it suddenly felt as if a hippogriff had attacked him from behind. Severus heard a sharp crack as his head made contact with a wooden beam. The world spun eerily for a second then he slid facedown on the dirt floor; his wand clattering out of his hand. A yelp tore from his throat as he was flipped over and sharp incisors ripped through the flesh of his throat. He flailed wildly, finally breaking free of the creature's grip and saw a flash of long brown hair, a preternaturally beautiful face with the reflective eyes of a nocturnal animal and bloody razor-like teeth. Her pointed tongue darted out to lick his blood from her lips before she pushed him down with her inhuman strength and settled down to feed again. He waited with a sense of crawling horror and closed his eyes, waiting for her to sink her fangs into his neck. The final strike never happened, instead, over the terrified rush of his blood, he heard a vaguely familiar voice

"No! Leave him! He is not really one of them. He is on our side!" The weight on him quickly lifted, but his vision blurred and he couldn't keep the darkness from claiming him. The world went black.

Severus blearily opened his eyes, realizing he was lying on his back in a small clearing surrounded by dense clusters of trees and brush. It was still dark; the stars were twinkling merrily above him. He shifted stiffly on the ground; several roots were digging painfully into his back. His neck ached and Severus reached up trying to remember what had happened and he froze as he found his robes were torn open at the neck and covered with sticky congealed blood. A vampire nearly had him for a late night snack, but who had been his savior?

It wasn't long before his question was answered. Sitting up and looking around, he stifled a groan, for sitting across a campfire made of the wonderful, portable Bluebell Flames, was James Potter. Severus wondered for a brief moment why he wasn't dead or at the very least on his way to Azkaban. The idiot had not even bothered with binding him, but Severus' heart sank as he realized his wand was nowhere in sight. Potter glanced up, saw he was awake and smirked.

"Well, good morning, Sunshine," Potter said with his normal cheek as he carelessly twirled his wand between his fingers.

Severus did not reply, only stared coldly at the Gryffindor.

"You know, you are terrible Death Eater, Snape, and You-Know-Who is none the wiser. But I suppose that is what makes you a first-rate double agent."

Severus' insides froze at Potter's all too true accusations. His shields snapped up and he forced his face to remain impassive. "I have no idea what you are blathering on about, Potter."

"Come on, Snape, we are fighting on the same side. No one can hear us or see us. We are well hidden. I even cast _Mufflatio_, Sirius and I er...copied that out of your potions text when he uh...borrowed it at the beginning of fifth year." James paused and studied Severus a moment.

"But I suppose I might not even be James Potter. I could be a polyjuiced Death Eater, sniffing out a traitor and trying to win brownie points with the boss."

Severus mentally ran through the twelve known uses of dragon's blood so that he could successfully contain his ire. He was fairly certain he was in the presence of the real James Potter. He wasn't lucky enough to be dealing with an imposter.

"Hmm... something only James Potter and Snivellus would know..." James mused, tapping his finger thoughtfully against his chin. "Oh, Lily Evans happens to have a coffee-colored, heart-shaped birthmark right above her left-"

"Fine!" Severus hissed, "You could be none other than the real Potter, no one else could be so uncouth, except perhaps Sirius Black."

James grinned in his trademark, annoying way. "I suppose I owe you a thank you and an apology."

"You have nothing I want, Potter." Severus snarled as sat up.

"Well you are getting it anyways. I shouldn't have bullied you at school. I-we were idiots. Then as an adult you go all noble and save my arse more than once. We were idiots, but jealousy can make you do stupid things."

"Jealousy!" Severus spat, his hands clenching tightly into fists. "You had everything, money, looks, popularity, and a loving home."

"Not everything." James said, softly. "You had Lily and her friendship- her love."

"Well, you even won that in the end. She married you and gave you a son!" Severus said bitterly looking down at the dead leaves that scattered the ground.

"I wasn't ready to be a husband or a father. The idea of being married was nice, but the reality was something else entirely. Then there was the fact she was never completely in love with me. It was always you, Severus. You were always there, like the giant purple hippogriff in the room, that neither of us wanted to mention. No matter how much she tried to deny it to me -to herself- she loved you."

"When I finally put it together that you were the spy and Dumbledore's man, I knew it would be only a matter of time before the inevitable happened," James said with a bitter twist of his mouth. "She would run to the one she truly loved. I knew I couldn't compete with that; I had been trying for years. You can't fault me for being the first to see that we were both lying to ourselves. The day we got married in Godric's Hollow, she kept glancing at the chapel doors, as if she was expecting someone. I think she expected to see you come bursting through the doors, confessing to everyone your undying love. Maybe I expected it too."

He paused for a moment staring into the distance. "Your Patronus is a doe. The charm is conjured from the emotions of happy memories. The form of a Corporeal Patronus is significant; it is linked to deep emotional attachments and love. The fact your forms are the same speaks far more clearly than any words," James sighed deeply, running his hand through his eternally tousled hair, causing it to stand up even more in haphazard corkscrews on top of his head. He spoke again so quietly, if there had been any breeze that night, Severus would not have heard him at all. "It was not my son she brought into this world. As much as I tried to convince myself it didn't matter, it did matter, after all. I couldn't bear to see her eyes looking out of your face, so I ran like a coward."

Certain he had not heard the Gryffindor correctly, Severus looked up at him sharply, his mind working frantically to make sense of Potter's words.

"W-what? Harry?" Severus stuttered, staring into Potter's changeable hazel eyes. Before he could stop himself he was performing Legilimency and saw Remus Lupin holding the newborn Harry in the Hogwart's infirmary, a strange look passing over the werewolf's face as he handed the newborn back to Potter, sadly shaking his head. A flash of James holding the newborn, running his finger over the small bump on his nose.

"Why? Why didn't she tell me?" Severus murmured to himself.

"If I know Lily, she thinks she is protecting you. If Snake-face finds out you fathered him, you'd be dead before you could say Quidditch. I have never confronted her with this knowledge but I'm sure she has to realize I suspect he isn't mine. She was far too happy when I left, but then we didn't exactly see eye to eye on many things. I had hoped in the beginning Harry was a pleasant surprise, but Potter males usually have difficulty producing an heir, it can take years and fertility potions. It's not something well known. For Merlin sake, Snape! He has black hair, but he looks nothing like me! I wasn't sure until after he was born. Remus' heightened sense of smell confirmed it when we were both still in Hogwart's infirmary."

Severus was, for once, stunned into silence, his mind going over the past few months. Things clicked into place; Harry being able to see the manor, the blasted house elves' behavior, the cryptic statements from his grandmother's portrait and Lily wanting him to take Harry on his first broom ride. Severus wanted to slap himself, how had he not seen it or even suspected it?

His head spun and his stomach lurched, he was not worthy be a father to anyone. He was sure to be the worst sort. But it was undeniable; Harry was his son. He and Lily had a child! Then mind-boggling fear metamorphosed into elation in a flash. _Lily had given him a son!_

"You all right there, Snape?" James asked, waving his hand in front of the spy's face. "You looked a bit peaky there. You might be the best spy in the Order, but tell you a beautiful woman is in love with you and had your kid and you go all pasty."

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Why the disappearing act? Why not just get a divorce?" Severus asked evenly.

James raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, it hadn't come to that before we had to go in hiding. Besides, do you have any idea how hard it is to get a divorce in the Wizarding World? It can take years and we can't exactly stroll into the Ministry and file for one, can we? Until You-know-who is defeated, for now we just go our separate ways."

"Why should I even believe a word you say?" Severus questioned, glaring at the Gryffindor.

James looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I'll bet ten Galleons you have some Vertiserum in your pockets. Three drops and you can find out if I am lying."

Less than a half hour later, Severus had his answers. Everything Potter had told him was the truth or at least the Gryffindor thought it was the truth.

"Who else knows about this?" Severus asked, concerned that Potter may have told too many people.

"Only Remus knows for sure. But the secret is safe, I made him take the Unbreakable Vow."

"So distrustful of your friends, Potter?"

The Gryffindor cast his eyes at the ground for a moment, then looked back at Severus. "Dumbledore reckons there is another spy in the Order. I think he's right. He seems to know things only a handful of people knew, like where Sirius and I have been and what we were doing here. The way he attacked, it was like he was wiping out anyone who might be able to tell us why he had been skulking about the forests here. I can't believe that anyone would betray us, but Snake-face has been recruiting the werewolves and more than a few has joined him. They say he has been promising them a higher status... and Remus has a hard time labeled as a Dark Creature. It's possible that he may have been tempted."

"I'm impressed you would be cunning enough to even consider that possibility, let alone have the foresight to employ the Unbreakable Vow. Perhaps the Sorting Hat should have considered placing you in Slytherin."

James quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe it did, Snape."

James stood up, brushing off his robes. "I should be getting back to the others, we will be traveling to other vampire settlements soon. They are certainly an asset in battle, but maybe more can be convinced to join our cause." James said as he began that irritating wand twirl again. "Don't feel too bad for me, Snape. It's not like I'm having a horrible time without Lily; the things those lovely vampire girls can do to entertain a wizard is mind boggling and maybe even a bit illegal." James laughed and looked closely at Severus. "I do love her. When it comes down to it, I would die for her, but I don't think its the same as what you share." The messy-haired wizard sighed as he tucked his wand into his robes. "You should be getting back to Harry and Lily. I don't envy you, Snape, having to explain to our spitfire how you got that little love bite on your neck. You can assure her there will be no lasting effects."

James vanished all traces of the campsite and reached into his pocket. He pulled out Snape's wand and presented it to the young Potions master with the handle first, which was standard wand etiquette. Severus took his ebony wand, feeling the familiar warmth spread through his fingers. James studied him for a moment. "I wish you well. You had better do right by the both of them."

"I have no intention of doing anything less, Potter."

James nodded, turning to disapparate, but then the cheeky Gryffindor paused for a moment and grinned slyly. "By the way, why don't you have a limp?"

"What are you going on about now, Potter?" Severus asked scowling.

"Well, I figure you must have bollocks the size of Hagrid's, being able to look You-Know-Who in the face and lie without so much as blinking. You really should have been in Gryffindor."

"You are as predictably as uncouth as ever," Severus replied dryly.

James Potter gave him another cheeky grin, spun on the spot and disappeared.

Severus just sighed as he made the same motion and Apparated away.

Several hours later, after presenting himself to the Dark Lord and reporting to Dumbledore, Severus wearily flooed home from Hogwarts. He forced himself to shower because he was covered in blood and dirt. The warm water soothed his sore muscles and refreshed him a bit.

Climbing out of the shower and drying off, Severus ran his fingers through his wet hair to untangle it and pulled on his pyjama bottoms. He hesitated before climbing tiredly into his bed.

Severus wanted to see Harry; he wanted to look upon the child that was his son. Severus left his bedroom and moved quietly down the hall to Harry's nursery. Moonlight shone through the windows into the crib and Severus tentatively stepped over to it. Harry was sound asleep, as he had expected the infant to be at this time of night. Harry's left hand was curled into a fist and tucked under his chin as if he were deep in thought. His right hand lay loosely at his side. Ever so gently, Severus moved his fingers across the baby's silky raven hair. A sudden realization startled him; this was not James Potter's haphazard hair, passed on to another generation, but his own black hair. Severus lightly touched the bump on Harry's nose. He moved his hand to his own hooked nose, hoping Lily's features would soften his more angular ones as they manifested in their son. _Their son!_ Severus placed his finger into Harry's tiny hand and the baby reflexively clamped his fingers tightly around it. This small action induced a rare smile on the potions master's face.

It was still troubling that Lily had not revealed the truth to him. He considered James Potter's speculation on why she had not told either of them. His more suspicious nature made him want to dismiss those reasons and assume it was because she found him unworthy. It would make more sense; why would beautiful Lily love a greasy little goblin like himself? Severus took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts away, thinking of the wonderful past few months he and Lily had spent together and he did something that was completely against his nature. He decided to simply trust, to trust in Lily and in the love he felt for her. Severus heard the soft rustle of cloth behind him and he turned to see Lily standing in the doorway leading from the nursery into her room.

"Severus?" she gasped softly.

"Lily-" he began as he took a step toward her. He couldn't finish the sentence before she lunged at him and threw her arms around his neck.

"You were gone so long, I was sure something terrible had happened," she whispered, burying her face into his neck, her warm breath sending shivers down his spine. He smiled into her tousled hair and pulled her so tight against him, he lifted her off the floor.

He placed her back on her feet and she tugged him through the doorway into her room. The room was softly lit by the small fire in the grate. Lily looked at him closely and turned his head to the side. "You're hurt," she stated, seeing the marks on his neck.

"I'm fine."

"You had better be," she responded, moving her hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her warm touch.

Severus pulled her firmly against him, pressing his face into her soft, sweet smelling hair.

"Look at me, " Lily murmured softly, tilting his face up as she gently pushed the long strands of his damp hair out of his face as the black met the green. "I-I was so scared, Severus. I could only imagine what horrible things might have happened to you. Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? It was always you. Always. I was just too stupid to see it," Lily said, tentatively leaning closer and pressing her lips to his welcoming mouth.

The kisses were hesitant at first, then more urgent, their arms wound around each other for several long moments, but then Severus pulled awkwardly from her. The young potions master's heart was pounding beneath his ribs, his body flushing insanely. An ache was blooming in his chest that had nothing to do with any physical ailment.

Severus desperately felt the urge to reassure her, "I do not want...Lily, you do not have- please do not feel you must- " he murmured, his silky voice trailing off.

She smiled knowingly as she continued moving her hands over his bare chest and shoulders. Severus' throat tightened and his breathing was rendered shallow by the sensation of her body pressing against him. She gently urged him toward the white canopy bed and pulled him down on the sheets with her. Severus' hands rested lightly just above her hips as she pressed against him and brushed his lips with soft kisses. His mind whirled happily, this was real; it was really going to happen. He couldn't help but smirk slightly as her breath hitched when he slowly rocked his hips against hers, the thin layers of clothing not hiding his evident desire for her.

"I love you, you sneaky snake," she said lightly. "You slithered right into my heart and stayed."

She gently moved his face back to hers and kissed him again.

As Lily began to move slowly against him, he let out a long shuddering sigh and grabbed her hips, grinding almost painfully against her. Clumsily, she fumbled with the drawstring on his bottoms and he didn't even attempt to stop her as she pushed them off. He shifted suddenly and Lily was on her back against the cool sheets. She tugged her long t-shirt over her head and tossed it haphazardly to the floor. Severus deftly hooked his long fingers into the sides of her knickers and slowly slid them off. He shifted back to see all of her as she lay before him. He then pressed himself down against her as his lips moved over her body. She felt his cool hands on her bare thighs before she saw his face move down to kiss the area just below her navel.

She glanced down as he hesitated and looked up at her, strands of his black hair falling carelessly across his face. "We can still stop. As much as I would like to continue," he said, his dark eyes wide and serious. "If we don't stop now, Lily. I'll never be able to let you go."

Lily wound her hands into his thick hair. "You wan't have to, Sev."

His eyes seemed to devour her as she parted her legs further, begging him closer.

To be continued...


End file.
